Percabeth- Five Years Later
by The-Amazing-Gracie
Summary: Set five years after the Giant War we revisit Percy and Annabeth. When you're a 22 year old hero life's going to be crazy no matter who you are but if you're Percy and Annabeth things are going to get weird. Join our favorite couple through the goofiness that comes with being them including otters , hellhounds and kitty Halloween costumes. Cover art belongs to Burdge bug.
1. Iris Messages and Sea Otters

Annabeth's POV

Beep-Beep-Beep! I groaned as my phone buzzed signaling that it was time for me to get out of bed and back to college. I groped around for my phone, trying to find it without opening my eyes. I failed. I opened my eyes and was blinded from the light from my dorm room window. I waited for my eyes to adjust and I was finally able to stop that horrible beeping. I looked at the small devise and smiled at my screen saver, the seven, all safe at Camp Half Blood. Leo had made everybody magic I-phones before Percy and I started collage. They shielded our scents from monsters and they were less expensive than iris messaging every day. I jumped out of bed and rushed around and started getting ready for the day when I realized something. It was Saturday, the day of homework and the only day I Iris messaged Percy. I let myself take my time slipping on my tee shirt, Harvard sweatshirt and blue jeans. I sat back down on my bed enjoying the quiet when I heard pounding on my door.

"Annabeth!" I heard my roommate Leah pounding on my door. I chuckled softly as she continued her banging, "Annabeth, Can I please come in?" I nodded my head and then smacked myself on the forehead remembering that she didn't see me.

"Yeah Leah, you can come in." She burst through the doors and smiled at me,

"Emily's still sleeping, can I see it?" I laughed at Leah, she was my only mortal friend that knew about my parentage. Emily, our other roommate didn't even know. I remember when she found out about it was before we had the knocking rule back in freshman year.

She was bouncing up and down, her dark brown curls crashing against her face.

"So, we going to message your boyfriend now or what?" I nodded and pulled my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, why don't you grab the drachmas?" Leah cocked her head like a puppy, confused. "The gold coins in the leather bag in my sock drawer." I clarified Leah bounced over to my dresser while I texted Percy, making sure that he was alone. I grabbed my nacho plate as Percy texted me back. I tossed my glass of water on to that plate and the sunshine from the window made a rainbow. Leah tossed in a drachma as I said the magic words.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson in Miami, Florida."

The mist shimmered into a video screen and I saw Seaweed Brain in his dorm room, thankfully he was already out of bed and had clothes on, He was brushing his teeth, oblivious to the fact that I had already messaged him. Leah had to spoil my surprise, she jumped up and waved. She very loudly exclaimed,

"Hi Percy!" He jumped and turned, sighing as he saw us. He set down the toothbrush and spit into a paper cup.

"Apollo's holy cows! You guys startled me!" I let out a low laugh,

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, How was your week? Did you have any memorable monster attacks?" He sighed,

"Unfortunately yes, I still haven't healed all the way and I've taken several showers. My roomie Zack, the one that knows about us like Leah does, his girlfriend turned out to be an empousa. I was talking to my homework and..."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Did you say that you were talking, to your homework?" Percy smiled at me,

"Yeah I did, Let me go get him." I was about to question him more when he ran out of his room. He came back holding a sea otter and smiling sadly. "This is George, he's my otter for the weekend. He was rescued from an oil spill. There were a bunch of otters that had been rescued so the people in my class had the option of taking one home to take care of them for the weekend." I smiled at Percy as he carefully held the otter and checked some of the scrapes it had for infection.

"You're a softy Seaweed Brain, so you were talking to George when..."

"Yeah, so I was talking to George when I heard something behind me, I thought something was wrong so I pulled out Riptide and turned, Kelli, the empousa I killed with Rachel when we were kids, she had disguised herself as a mortal so I didn't know it was her. She slashed at my back onto of my old Achilles heel, and then I stabbed her and she disintegrated and I had to tell my friend that is girlfriend melted."

"Ouch, that doesn't sound like that was fun." Percy grimaced,

"Yeah, it was rough, I had to give him a man hug." I chuckled at the phrase man hug.

"Seriously Percy, a man hug? Never mind, how is your back? Show me the gashes Percy." He scrunched his eyebrows together,

"I don't know Beth, I haven't been able to reach it to put nectar on it and if Zack touches the nectar it could kill him so I've been trying to let it heal the mortal way until somebody with blood like ours is around." I glared at him,

"Just show me your back Seaweed Brain." Leah started out of the room because she was really squeamish. As she came out of my room she turned back,

"Annabeth, you'd better hurry it along. Emily just woke up."

"Styx," I muttered under my breath, I looked back over at Percy. "Emily's up, we have five minutes, maybe." Percy sighed,

"Fine, I'll show you the gash and then we can get back to talking about fun stuff." He set George down and lifted up his tee shirt. I let out an involuntarily gasp, the skin was green, discolored, and all torn up.

"Seaweed Brain! You need to have Zack put on some rubber gloves or something and put some ambrosia on that. You're starting to get an infection. Doesn't that hurt like Hades?" He shrugged,

"I guess, I don't really feel pain anymore. The Styx and Tartarus kind of showed me real pain and I don't feel stuff like this." He shrugged off his back, "Now in other news tomorrow is Valentine's day." I blushed but Percy continued like he didn't notice. "I have a swim meet tomorrow but you should get present via Hermes express." I wanted to talk for several more hours but I could hear Emily and Leah arguing about what I was doing.

"She's having a really important phone call, that's all Emily." Leah feigned exasperation.

I sighed,

"Got to go Seaweed Brain," I raised my hand so that it was right in front of the mist, Percy mirrored me so it was almost like we were touching.

"I love you Wise Girl." I smiled and blew him a kiss.

"I love you to Seaweed Brain, have fun with your otter." We each pressed our hands together at the same time, breaking the mist. I sat down on my bed, my mind fuzzy with thoughts of sea otters, my sweet boyfriend, and mist.

* * *

**HELLO! So, hey. I'm Gracie and I will be your writer for this Percabeth experience. All of these chapters are pre-written and I posted them on Wattpad with my same username but I thought I may as well put them on here. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_I'm sitting here minding my business when I'm ambushed by demigods with swords)_

_Me: AAAAAHHHHHH What the heak, you guys are at Camp Half-blood!_

_Jason: You havnt said the disclaimer yet so spill it!_

_Me: OKAY! I DON'T OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARICTORS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!_

_Jason: We won't, you're just really funny when you're scared (He high-fives Piper)_

_Me: (Sarcasm) Well I'm glad that you find me amusing!_


	2. Spring Break

**THSI CHAPTER IS SOOOO LONG! Have fun reading it!**

* * *

Percy's POV

The airport. Just standing in the place made me nervous but I tried to keep calm. Annabeth's coming home for spring break, that's the only reason I'm here. I took a deep breath and watched the terminal for my girlfriend's golden curls. I had been standing here for ten minutes and I still couldn't find her. I didn't have the wrong gate did I? I was just about to text Annabeth when I saw her.

"Thank the gods." I murmured under my breath as I waved at her. She saw me and she smiled, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Percy!"

She ran over and tossed her arms around me, I picked her up and spun her around like a movie.

"Hey Beth, how's Harvard?" She beamed when I mentioned school.

"It's awesome, I'm at the top of my class and it's only two more months until graduation! How's it been in Miami?" I let out a low laugh,

"I'm not at the top of my class but I'm keeping up. Come on Beth, My mom wants to go out with lunch with us before we head to camp. Is that cool with you?" She nodded,

"Yeah that's cool, I haven't talked to her in a while. It'll be good to catch up." I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the bag conveyer belt.

"Do you see your bag?" I asked innocently.

"Nope," She said popping the "P."

"Good," And I leaned down and kissed her.

I grabbed Beth's bags and set them next to mine in the trunk of my car. I was glad that I had cleaned it out because after the long ride from Miami to New York. We drove to Mom and Paul's and I fished my keys from my pocket. Beth looked at me in surprise,

"You were actually prepared Seaweed Brain?"

"Shut up Wise Girl." She elbowed me as I walked inside, she was right behind me. I jumped inside of the elevator, "Come on Beth!" She shook her head as she walked in.

"Goofball." She didn't say anything else as she leaned against me. I almost asked her a question, I had been thinking about it for a while but I thought better of it. I'll ask her at camp tonight, I told myself. We both jumped when the elevator stopped and the doors clicked open. I guess our ADHD was acting up. I ran down the hall with heavy feet that sounded like elephants. Annabeth did the same and ran a little bit in front of me. Feeling devious, I grabbed her from behind and she squealed, like she only did with me.

"Percy! Let me go!"

"After I get a kiss." She gave me one happily but I still held on to her.

Mom walked out of her apartment, holding her purse and sighing at me.

"Perseus, Let go of your girlfriend and let's go to lunch." I released my girlfriend and picked up Beth's hand. We jumped back in the elevator. Mom drove my car and Beth sat shotgun, I was sitting in the middle in the backseat feeling like a child. Talking over pizza was fun but I was still glad when Annabeth and I were able to head to camp. Mom took a taxi home. Beth and I had a lot of fun on the way to camp, just talking was a blast.

"Hey Percy, Did you know that Chiron and I are starting to design a neighborhood like the one at Camp Jupiter?" I looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"No, how's that going, when are you guys going to start building?" Wise Girl's eyes started to shine as she started talking about her architecture and I was glad that I had read an architecture book so I wasn't quite so lost. We pulled up at Half-Blood hill and I smiled at Thalia's tree. I drove up to the base of the hill and parked the car. We ran out back and grabbed the luggage. I carried the bags as we ran up the hill and we could see the whole camp, I could already see the new neighborhood that Annabeth was starting to help build. It was perfectly placed so that you could be safe from the monsters but not have the campers directly on top of you. Annabeth smiled at me,

"We're home!"

Annabeth was bouncing as we walked down the hill, she looked like she wanted to run to the big house. She was barely restraining herself and she freaked out when she saw Piper. Pipes ran to the bottom of the hill, her long, choppy hair flying behind her.

"Annabeth!" She laughed and gave her a hug. I made a mock hurt face,

"And what am I, Chopped Liver?" She smiled and gave me a hug too,

"No, you're Sea Algae Percy." I could hear somebody coming up behind me, I given a surprise hug from behind.

"Boo!" Hazel said. I twisted so that I could give her a hug too.

"Hey Goldie, how's High school been." I got the angry eyes,

"It's not fair that Nico and I are the only heroes in school, but its going fine. How's collage?"

"Reasonable, Hey where's everybody else?" She rolled her eyes,

"In Bunker 9, everybody hangs out there while Leo works." I picked up the bags that I had dropped when Hazel hugged me.

"I'll go put these in the cabins and we'll all meet up there, Deal?" The girls all nodded and Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't disappear okay?"

"I won't, I'm just going to the cabins."

My plan was to just go to the cabins but I got a bit sidetracked. I had dropped Annabeth's stuff off at the Athena cabin, I was on my way to the Poseidon cabin when I heard Connor and Travis snickering behind me. I patted my pockets and they were empty. I turned trying to control my anger.

"Give them back boys, now!" Connor opened the little box that he had stolen from me. He wolf whistled,

"Wow Percy, we didn't know you had it in you. When you popping the question?"

"Close it, Give it and my wallet back, and then I'll tell you." They quickly handed me my things back, I took a deep breath. "Tonight, I think." Travis proceeded by pounding me on the back, something that wasn't the most fun with my old Achilles heel.

"We wish you luck brother," they said in comic seriousness, so I knew that they were kidding. I just walked away and made sure that the ring was still there.

I walked into Bunker 9 a half hour later and saw Annabeth standing in the middle of all the fun, chilling with Piper and Reyna. (Not surprisingly when Reyna and Leo started dating, they got along so much better. I wonder why?) I walked over and kissed her forehead. From the other side of the room Leo started fake gagging, like he had been waiting for somebody other them him to get kissed so he could goof off. In response to his goofing off Reyna walked over to where he, Jason, and Frank were sitting. She planted a kiss on his lips,

"What do you have to say to that Hot Stuff?" she asked slyly. His jaw dropped and he started clapping.

"Best girlfriend ever!" Jason laughed,

"Suck up," He looked over at the wall clock and stood, helping Piper up with him. "Somehow guys, it's almost dinner time. We'd better head back now so were not late." Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked to the mess hall.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Chiron about something for the campfire, deal?" She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"Deal, See you after dinner Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy talk to Chiron curiously, as he spoke he was using his hands like he only did when he was nervous. I almost wanted to ask him what had him so worked up but my siblings Malcolm and Bethany pulled me to the table for dinner. The food appeared on the magical plates and we all stood up to give our offerings to the gods. I scrapped in a large piece of pizza,

"Athena," I whispered, "Thank you for finally tolerating Percy Mom." We walked back and Bethany pulled a book out from underneath the table. She seemed to be struggling with the Greek so I had her swap spots with Gregg so I could tutor her over pizza. The time passed quickly and I was surprised when Chiron stood and stomped his hoof for attention.

"Good evening campers, Mr. D is napping at the big house so I'll be doing the announcements tonight." There was an uproar of cheering from the crowd, Dionysus must have been extra irritated lately. Chiron waited for the noise to die down. "As I was saying, the Ares cabin is to be excused from campfire tonight as continued punishment from last week's maiming during Capture the Flag." Everybody glared at the Ares cabin but they didn't really care, they just wanted to kill stuff.

Chiron cleared his throat, "One last thing before the campfire, we have a new camper tonight, Lucia Laberos, daughter of Apollo." Lucia stood and smiled, waving shyly. Everybody clapped polity, waiting to be dismissed. Even I was on the edge of my seat, Chiron looked over at me and smiled. "All right, go on to your campfire Heroes." I got up so fast that I tripped and fell on my face. I saw a pair of familiar feet in front of me. Percy leaned down,

"Hi, what's up?" He looked like he was close to laughing.

"Zeus that's what's up." I said, trying to not look like a fool. He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Sure, that's what you were thinking." I glared at him, trying to hide a smile, I failed.

"Let's just head to the campfire Seaweed Brain, I want to pretend that I'm a normal camper again."

I tried to walk back to the back of the seats where the Athena kids sit but Percy held me back,

"Can we sit over with Rebecca tonight? Please, it'll be less crowded." He shot me the puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no. We walked over to the set of steps underneath the Poseidon banner. We waved over at Jason who was sitting under the Zeus banner with Piper. I sat beside Percy and shivered in the cool March air. He raised his eyebrows at me, "You cold Wise Girl?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. Now I was nice and toasty warm. We sang songs for almost an hour before he tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Annabeth?" I turned my head so I could see him,

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to leave early and go for a walk or something? I want to chill before I go back to homework." He shuddered at the thought of school and I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Sure Seaweed Brain, but what about that stuff you were talking to Chiron about?" He smiled at me kind of nervously, something that was unlike him.

"I'll do it in between this song and the next, then we can leave, okay?" I nodded and the song ended. Percy pulled out a blow horn, I plugged my ears as he pressed the button.

Most of the campers were staring at him but two or three started moving around like this was a signal that they had been waiting for. Percy stood up and held out his hand for me to take it. For a moment I looked at him like he had lost his mind but I then took his offered hand.

"Perseus Jackson what in the name of Hades?" He held a finger to my lips to shush me. Percy led me to the middle of the amphitheater, right in front of the campfire that was changing colors from everybody's confusion. An Apollo camper handed Percy a microphone.

"So, I had a really big speech planned but I kind of forgot it so now I'm going to wing it." I heard some snickering from the crowd and Percy glared in the direction of the Hermes cabin. "Before I can say anything else can somebody cover up the Stoll's mouths or something?" I saw Piper walk over and whisper something it their ears. She spoke up,

"Continue before you chicken out Seaweed Brain!"

"Thank you Beauty Queen, Now I'm going to rush this out so I don't mess anything up." He turned to me, "Annabeth, Pretty much the only think I've ever been able to do without messing up horribly is fall in love with you. I'm not saying I'm not going to make any more mistakes but I'd travel back to Tartarus if it would make you happy." I realized what he was doing just before he knelt in front of me, pulling out a small box and opening it revealing a ring. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Everybody was staring at me waiting for my answer and I'm pretty sure that the fire was 50 feet in the air behind me but I wasn't paying attention to anybody but Percy. I took a deep breath, Percy's face was paling as he waited for my answer.

"Perseus Jackson, You are a Seaweed Brain for thinking I would say anything other than yes." The color returned to his face and with it a big goofy grin. He raised his arms up in the air like he had just made the winning touchdown in an NFL football game.

"Yes!" He put the ring on my finger, kissed me, and turned to the campers. "You may now return to your regularly scheduled campfire sing along." He turned to Chiron, "We will be underneath the canoe lake. If anybody needs us, send Rebecca." We walked out of the amphitheater leaving about 150 very stunned demigods behind us.

We climbed into the lake and I was only wet for a moment because Percy took my hand and willed me dry. We swam underwater to where Percy always made our bubble. The water beneath us shifted until it was a couch. I sat down and Percy did too, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back so I could see his face. In the dim underwater light he looked like he was in the Isles of the Blessed. I smiled before asking him a question,

"Okay Seaweed Brain, so who all helped you with your master plan?" He chuckled and counted on his fingers.

"Okay so, Your Dad, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Chiron." I gave him the look that told him to explain, "Fine, I asked your dad before I bought the ring, Piper helped me pick it out, Leo hollowed it out and filled it with celestial bronze, I asked Chiron before interrupting campfire, and Jason was my wingman and videotaped the whole thing.

I looked at Percy in awe,

"You got that taped?" I asked. He looked pleased with himself,

"Yup," I tried to look at the ring but I couldn't see it.

"Percy can you make a light down here? I haven't been able to see the ring yet." He closed his eyes in concentration and the entire lake glowed with a ghostly pale light. I looked down at the ring and gasped. It was a white gold band with four stones, a peridot heart and sapphire heart that sat next to each other with two little diamonds, one on each side of the hearts. I smiled at Percy,

"It's perfect Seaweed Brain." We sat down in the quiet together for a few minutes until I saw the figure of a girl in her early teens swimming down to us. She swam through the bubble without popping it. Rebecca smiled as she hugged us,

"Hey Love Birds, Chiron told me to tell you that it's time to get out of the water and to your cabins for the night." Percy pouted at his little sister,

"Spoil sport!" He leaned down and gave me one last kiss before we got out of the lake for the night and went back to our cabins.

* * *

_ME: I DON'T OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Ha, you guys can't skewer me now!_

_Leo: No, but I can throw delicious pumpkin pies at you._

_Me: AAHHHHHHH (We run around like maniacs until he gets pumpkin pie in my hair.) You're mean Leo Valdez! (I run away crying like a baby)_


	3. Plans

**Okay, Hello readers! My gosh I didn't think that I would have people reading this so soon. To answer MidnightEevee Leah can see though the mist. She's clear sighted, just like Rachel or Percy's mom. Kay, Thanks for reading! The more reviews the faster I update! READ ON!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was swimming in the pool getting in a few more laps when my other roommate Avery, walked over holding my magic phone.

"Percy, dude, your fiancée has been texting you for like ten minutes straight, Maybe you should call her or something." I held out my hand for the phone, making sure that I willed myself wet.

"I'll call Annabeth, I'll be on the other side of the pool if you need me." I swam away from my snickering roommate to the other side of the pool where things were just slightly quieter. I pressed the speed dial one button on my phone and Annabeth picked up on the first ring.

"Holy Hera Percy! I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour. What in the name of Poseidon were you doing without your phone Seaweed Brain?" Her voice was going a million miles an hour and I interrupted her, something that you should only do if your name is Percy Jackson.

"Woah Beth, its Tuesday. Remember, I had swim team, I always catch a few more laps before homework. My phone was in my backpack on the bench with my pen, I haven't been out of the water for a couple of hours. Now go on, get all of that ADHD energy out, and tell me what's up, slowly." She took a deep breath,

"Right I forgot, give me a minute."

I could tell that she was bouncing off the walls from excitement just from hearing her breathing. I think she sat down and calmed down. "I got a call from an architectural company in California. I won an award in class and they put some of my sketches of Greek and modern mixed buildings on our website. The people from the company saw my sketches. They said that they liked the way that I blended the two designs together and that after I graduate, that they would like to have me on their staff!" I could tell why she was so excited, this was a big deal for her, something that she had wanted for years.

"That's great Annabeth!" I could hear her dancing around her room.

I waited for her to calm down before I asked my next question, "Where in California is it?" She squealed like she had been saving the best part for last.

"That's the amazing thing Percy, it's like the Fates are finally cutting us a break, it's in San Francisco!" It took me a second to process that. Even after the giant war the Greeks still hadn't been very friendly with the Romans. Thankfully over the last couple of year's thing had changed, if you went to one of the camps it didn't matter if you were Greek or Roman. They taught both styles of life and we were accepted back in after they got rid of Octavian. That's where Leo, Piper and Jason all go to college and Reyna's praetor again. The Bay area was perfect, close enough to the water for me to work at a marine animal rescue facility, Annabeth could work at the architectural company and we could still stay at camp.

"Annabeth, do you want to Iris message so we can talk about this and still see each other?" I could tell she had gears turning.

"But it's Tuesday."

"This is an exception to our rule." The next thing she said was I'll see you in ten. I pushed myself out of the water. "Avery!" He looked over at me like I was insane.

"Yeah Percy, What's up with Annabeth? You do know I still need to meet her right?" I nodded,

"I know and she's good. I'm heading back to our place to video chat." He shrugged,

"That's cool, later dude." I barley heard him as I slipped my clothes over my uncomfortably sticky wet skin, grabbed my messenger bad, as walked out of the gym. As soon as I was out of the building I willed myself dry and started jogging to my dorm.

Minutes later I was in my room, as face to face as we could be as we were in different parts of the country. Annabeth was sitting on her hands and smiling bigger than Olympus.

"So, what's this plan that doesn't interfere with your new job?" Annabeth blushed,

"You know, the plan you made when Hera swapped you with Jason, when you first saw New Rome." I chuckled as I remembered the "plan" as Annabeth called it, I recited it with a smile.

"Go to college, marry Annabeth, move to an apartment in New Rome, get a job, and maybe a family someday. It's super vague…"

"Because most of our plans don't go the way we think they will." She finished for me. We had a moment of comfortable silence before I completely changed the subject.

"Hey Annabeth? Are you coming to town next week for swimming finals? I made it into the top five and the guys on the team that haven't seen your picture on my phone doubt that you're real." Annabeth's grey eyes sparkled with amusement,

"Duh, Seaweed Brain, Your May swim finals are our last visit before you come to my June graduation and we go to camp and stay there for the month before we get married. Are you sure that you want to get married on the solstice? That's the day that things stir and usually try to kill us." I laughed,

"Annabeth things try to kill us every day. The only way that we would have peace would be convincing Apollo and Artimis to make a day where no monsters could be in the mortal world and that's not going to happen."

"Your right," Her grey eyes gleamed sadly as she went over the few possibilities in her head. "And having the wedding at camp to keep things monster free wouldn't work either because then our mortal friends couldn't come."

"Right," I said helpfully. Beth smiled and blew me a kiss.

"Got to go Seaweed Brain, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to share that with you, Talk to you tomorrow night?" I blew her a kiss back, wishing that I could give her a real one.

"Promise, Now homework calls!" She laughed and tossed a mechanical pencil at the mist, breaking the message. I sighed and grabbed my notebook, continuing on the dreaded science paper I had to finish tonight.

* * *

Leo: How was that pie Gracie?

Me: You just made a big mistake, I'm not only a writer, I'm also a legacy of Apollo and Poseidon!

Leo: I'm not scared.

Me: You should be, (I use my awesome water powers to douse Leo and chain him to Thalia's tree, I then beat him over the head with my celestial bronze guitar.)

Leo: You can't do this! You don't own me!

Me: I don't care! Just say Uncle!

Leo: (Whimpering) Uncle.

Thalia: I like you, why don't you do your next disclaimer with me and Annabeth?

Me: Sure (We skip off together to talk about knives and stuff.)

Leo: Can somebody unchain me?!


	4. The Swim Meet

Annabeth's POV

I got off the plane and stumbled, half asleep to the gate. I scanned the crowd of people that were all trying to find their friends and family. I finally found him sitting where he usually did to wait for me. Percy stood up and gave me a hug. We tuned out the rest of the world. No more screaming kids begging for candy from the gift shop, no more security guards chasing after suspicious looking teenagers, just us.

"Hey, I missed you Wise Girl." He whispered in my ear, I tried to make a smart remark, I didn't have time to before he kissed me. We leaned backwards when we heard a voice behind us. We both jumped but Percy didn't reach for his sword, he just glared at somebody behind me.

"Zach, sneaking up on two half-bloods with extra sensitive battle reflexes in not usually very smart. Where's Avery?"

I turned and saw a boy about our age with light brown hair and green eyes just like Seaweed Brain's was holding a bag of doughnuts. An idea started to form in my mind but I pushed it away, think about it later I tried to tell myself.

"Sorry Dude, He's coming this way." He stepped forwards, "You must be Annabeth, I'm Percy's friend Zach, I know about the summer camp you met at." I only had time to give him a smile before another brown haired boy walked over, this time with blue eyes.

"Are we heading home now? I'm sleepy." Zach socked him on the shoulder.

"We told you that you could stay at the dorm Avery." He turned to me apologetically,

"This is my little brother Avery, he's not going to remember this later, he's not a morning person. Avery's a little more than year younger than me." I nodded at him,

"I'll make a note of that," I turned to Percy,

"Are we heading to your place so I can nap while you're at school? I had to wake up at 1am to get on my flight. I only have my carry on." I gestured to the duffle I had carried with me that held my clothes and Daedalus' laptop. The only other thing I needed was my knife strapped to my belt. Percy chuckled,

"Sure Beth, you can take my room and I can take the couch, Deal?" I nodded sleepily and Percy picked me, giving me a piggy back ride to his car. I was vaguely aware of Zach carrying my bag and Avery stumbling behind us. That last thing I remember before falling asleep was Percy setting me gently in the passenger seat and whispering softly,

"Goodnight Beth,"

I woke up at one disoriented, I looked around and realized that I was in Percy's room. There was a note pinned to his alarm clock. I'll be back at two, See you then. BTW The swimming final is at four, Percy. I smiled at the fact that it probably took him ten minutes to write that down but he still did. I pulled myself out of bed and slipped out of my pjs that I had traveled in into my blue jean and a blue tee shirt. I sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a sketch pad. I drew out another building by the time that Percy got back. He set down his backpack with a huff,

"I'm done for the weekend, yes!" He looked over at me with a smile and a happy dance, "Your up! That means we have an hour before the swim match to chill!" I laughed at his goofy little dance,

"Just sit with beside me Percy, I want to be able to hold your hand when I talk with you for a while."

He sat on the couch beside me and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe.

"You've got something on your mind Beth, what's up?" I debated not telling him my idea but I knew it would just bother him during the race if he didn't know. I turned so that I could see him better,

"Seaweed Brain, I think Zach is a half-blood." His eyebrows scrunched up like they did when he was either concentrating or worried, at this moment probably both.

"It would make sense why he was able to see through the mist and see Riptide. I don't think that we should tell him before the meet though, were still not even sure."

"Fine Percy, but after we check if he is and tell Zach and Avery." I sighed I leaned back against him for one moment before Percy got up to go get ready.

Zach came and went to go get ready, Avery sat down beside me and started a conversation on a new facility he was helping design for the sea otters. He made it interesting the way he talked about the otters and the different rooms doing different things for them. Percy and Zach walked out, Zach in a speedo, Percy in just normal trucks.

"Okay, why is Zach in a man bikini and Percy in normal swim clothes?" he walked over and kissed the top of my head,

"Because I convinced the coach that I was allergic to speedos." He whispered because his face was close to mine,

"You don't use your powers, right, no cheating." He shook his head, responding in the same low voice.

"I even come up to breath." He raised his voice so the others could hear us. "Okay everybody, let's go win this swim meet!"

I sat out in the stands and watched Percy,

I could tell he was keeping his promise, no powers but he was still one of the best. The only other person that ever had a chance at beating him was Zach, almost conforming to me who I thought Zach's parent was. They both won medals, usually silver for Zach and gold for Percy. I was sitting on my seat for the last race of the event, a relay. On Percy's team was him, Zach, and another kid from their team, Blake. They all seemed pleased with the team they were on. The Blake kid started and he was fast but a couple of kids got ahead of him, he tagged. Percy and Seaweed brain jumped in the water. He was moving so fast it almost looked like Dionysus turned him into a dolphin like he often threatened. Percy got a bit of a lead and slapped Zach's hand. The dude catapulted in the water and the entire crowd was on its feet as he was neck and neck with the other team that was just behind him, fighting for the lead. The crowd roared in anticipation, Zach reached forwards and tagged the side of the pool milliseconds before the other swimmer did. They had won. The crowd cheered and the boys slapped each other on the back. Unfortunately, the gods decided it was time for Zach's test. The test that was really for Percy and I, protecting a new half-blood from his first monster attack.

A Hellhound charged through the side of the room, that wouldn't have been a problem if it didn't have a senior empousa riding it. I don't know what the mortals saw but it couldn't have been good because they panicked. I could still hear Percy swear in Greek as he pushed Zach into the pool. When her re-emerged he glared at Percy,

"I'm pretty sure that's breaking the dude code!"

"You'll thank me later!" I slid down the railing and landed beside Percy as he grabbed at his pockets and pulled out Riptide.

"This is going to be fun, we haven't had an attack for almost a month, I knew something was up." He grumbled. I stood on my tip toes in the split second before the fighting started and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Kiss for luck, now come on, Let's kill this thing and bring Zach to safety."

We slashed and stabbed, killing the Hellhound almost instantly. The empousa was more work, she wasn't an animal, and she had a mind. I finally got a luck shot and stabbed her hilt deep in the shoulder, as she disintegrated she let loss a wail. This time it was my turn to swear.

"She's calling reinforcements, we need it get Zach and Avery back to your place." I ran up to grab Avery, he was right where I left him, sitting in awe. I pulled him up and he started muttering some nonsense, I slapped his arm.

"I know that you're confused but right now you need to shut up." He clamped his mouth shut and I pulled him back to Percy and Zach. Percy was just finishing pulling Zach out of the water when his mouth dropped in awe. Above Zach's head was a glowing green trident, claiming him as Percy's brother, another son of Poseidon.

We somehow managed to get all of the boy's into Percy's car. He drove back to their dorm and pushed them in. Zach started to ask me questions but I pulled out my knife and he stopped talking. I grabbed a bag of Percy's mnm chocolates from the cupboard, the kind that you buy at the candy store so you can chose the color. It made me smile seeing the blue candy. I set the bowl on the coffee table and grabbed sodas, passing them among the boys. Percy held out one arm for me so I could sit beside him. I gladly accepted and leaned against him.

"So," I started "Let us explain what's going to happen."

Zach basically exploded,

"WHY DID THAT THING INTURUPT OUR SWIM MEET! THAT THING WAS HUGE AND THE GIRL ON IT TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Percy took a deep breath,

"That's going to happen a lot now, we just found out that you're my brother. I'm going to lend you a sword and I'm going to keep you alive until after we graduate and then you are going to train. Does your guys' mom live closer to California or New York?"

Zach was barely able to stammer out the word,

"C-C-California." Percy nodded and used the same voice he used every time he had to explain this to a new camper.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do just because you're going to need major training, you'll come to New York for a month and then move to California so you can continue your training with me. Deal, okay, now we are going to turn on some TV and chill." Somehow everybody was fine with that and I leaned back against Percy.

"How is it that I actually had fun today?" He asked me, whispering in my ear. I smiled and whispered back,

"Because you're my Seaweed Brain, now just kiss me and let's chill okay?"

"Deal," He leaned down and kissed me and I was filled with a warm feeling. After that we just chilled for the night with our friends, celebrating the boys' wins at the last swim meet.

* * *

Thalia: Why was this all about swimming?

Me: Because I wanted it to be,

Thalia: Well okay I guess, this is one of the moments I'm glad that you don't own me.

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! Most half-bloods forget that I'm just a fan girl! You get a magic cookie!

Thalia: YES! THE MAGIC COOKIE!


	5. Graduation

**It's been a while readers! I was writing some Danny Phantom and got distracted! Rate & Review Peeps!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I groaned as I continued my third day of driving. I was almost ready to bang my head on the steering wheel.

"Five more hours!" I groaned even though I was alone for the moment. I was sitting at a gas station while Zach filled up my car's tank with gas. We had been on the road for the past couple of days, Zach was with so he didn't need to find some other kind of transportation to camp. I was dropping him of on my way to Harvard. He climbed back into the car,

"Ready bro?"

"Yes! Let's go!" I drove out of there as fast as was legally possible so I could get him to camp in the next 45 minutes and get me to Annabeth about four hours later.

*Time Lapse*

I pulled into the driveway at Annabeth's dorm and the first thing I saw when I stepped out of my car, was blonde curls in my face.

"You're a day early Seaweed Brain!" I grinned at her,

"Do you want me to head to New York and come back tomorrow?" I asked, full well knowing her answer.

"Not even if the gods said you had to! Come on in, the girls are out with their friends. I stayed back because ADHD packing takes forever!" I chuckled,

"It sure does, let me help you."

When I walked in the dorm looked more like a storage locker than a place where people lived. The boxes were everywhere but I could tell that they weren't Annabeth's. Not only were the clothes all over the place, they weren't her style. They were like all sparkly and shiny and not at all my Beth. She led me to the back of the dorm and to her room, now I could see that this was her space. There were blueprints everywhere, tacked up on the walls and there were tee shirts piled up on the bed like she just couldn't concentrate on packing. Annabeth sighed,

"This is going to take forever, it's not like we can just treat this like training." I got an idea, something Beth would say is a rare occasion for me.

"Why don't we treat it like training?"

Annabeth looked at me like I had pulled a hydra out of my pocket.

"How would we do that Percy?"

"Toss all of the dirty laundry in the bins like it's archery practice, when you pack up the bins pretend that it's Greek fire and don't let it smash into the sides, and then you duct tape all of the boxes." Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "I got really bored packing up my stuff."

"Understandable, there wasn't any swords or water involved. We can try it, Okay?" I happy danced like a little kid just to make her smile and we got started.

We got almost everything packed up and all we had left was the dirty clothes. Throwing the stuff into the hampers soon turned into an all-out laundry war. We were running all over the dorm laughing and just goofing off. Annabeth won when she kissed me and took all of my ammunition away.

"Annabeth!" She just smiled at me,

"I can pelt you with these clothes or you can surrender and get another kiss, which one?" I chose to surrender. We stuffed all of her dirty clothes in the bin and carried all of her stuff to my car, other than an overnight bag she had left in her room. Her friends walked in. I saw Leah jump up, mega hyper.

"You must be Percy, I saw you in video chat! You're a lot more awesome in person!" I looked over at Annabeth and her other roommate Emily.

"Is she just naturally hyper or had she had enough caffeine to make a squirrel explode?" Annabeth hid her face in her hand and Emily laughed,

"Probably both, you must be the amazing Percy Jackson I've heard so much about." Emily stuck out her hand and I shook it. My stomach took that as my cue to grumble, I remembered that I had forgotten lunch. Annabeth punched me in the shoulder,

"When was the last time you ate Seaweed Brain? You look like you think you're undernourished."

"I only skipped lunch, its fine."

Leah started bouncing again,

"There's a cheeseburger place down the street that's amazing. We still haven't celebrated finishing college, let's go out to eat! It is dinner time, come on guys!" I looked over at Annabeth as my mouth watered,

"I don't remember the last time I had a double cheeseburger Beth, Please?" I threw her the puppy dog eyes and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's go. We walking or not." We did and the cheese burgers were wonderful and so were the French fries. Yum. We walked back to their place and watched a monster movie, why I don't know but we did.

After the movie Annabeth's friends went to bed but neither of us were tired. We stepped outside into the cool night air. We walked down to the little park down the street and just talked for a while. Annabeth started playing with my messy hair like she did when she was nervous.

"Tell me what's on your mind Beth, please?" She nodded slowly,

"I'm just nervous for tomorrow, I have a feeling that something's going to happen." I tried to reassure her that it would all be fine but with what we've been through that's kind of hard, she just pushed it away,

"I'll be fine, let's head back. If one of the girls wakes up and I'm not there they'll freak." She started to jog back to her place, I just shook my head and followed her.

Somehow I got to the dorm before Annabeth did, I laid down on the couch that she had said was mine for the night. I was just starting to fall asleep as she came through the door. I heard her chuckle as she walked past me,

"Seaweed Brain," I opened my eyes a bit.

"I'm still awake Annabeth," I murmured. She shook her head and walked to her bedroom. Annabeth came back out in a pair of pj shorts and a tank top. She walked over and laid beside me on the couch, I scooted over to make more room her. I wrapped my arms around her and my eyelids felt really heavy so let them fall closed. Annabeth sat up enough so she could kiss my forehead before she laid back down.

"Good night Seaweed Brain," she whispered. I was barely awake enough to response.

"Good night Annabeth," and with that I fell asleep with out another thought.

I woke up to the sound of girls laughing. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was careful not to move so I wouldn't disturb Annabeth's slumber. I saw Leah and Emily but laughing at us as they took picture of us with their phones. I rubbed Annabeth's arm to wake her up.

"Uh, Annabeth? Your friends are taking pictures of us, what should I do?" She looked around and rubbed her eyes, groggy. She muttered as she sat up.

"Why every time we fall asleep do we wake up to people laughing at us?" Emily answered her question.

"Because your friends are immature. Now get your butt off of the couch, get some breakfast in your belly, and let's get ready for graduation!"

The next couple of hours were weird, Annabeth would have content to just chill out and get dressed in her fancy stuff right before she left. Her friends had other plans. Leah and Emily had decided that they basically had to go all beauty pageant on her. Hair clips were everywhere and they made Annabeth get in her dress at 9am so they could spend two hours doing her hair. An hour before her graduation she came out of her friend's room that they had turned into their "beauty parlor." she was wearing a simple short sleeve light blue satin dress that just brushed her knees. I figured that Leah had put something in her hair to make the curls tamer because they weren't all over the place, I'm pretty sure that some of the arguing I had heard earlier was because of her hair but it looked like Beth had gotten her way because it was in her signature ponytail. She wasn't wearing any make-up but she didn't need any. I sucked in a breath, my mind was fuzzy with how beautiful she was.

She walked forwards with her graduation gown in her arms,

"Mind helping me with this? Leah said that she would kill me is I messed up my hair." I walked forward and she lifted her arms as I helped her slip the black gown over her head.

"You look amazing," I said as she brought her arms down, Annabeth blushed.

"Thanks," She was about to pin on her cap when we saw a flash of light. Athena walked forwards and held out her hands for the cap. Annabeth handed it over in awe. She hadn't seen her mom very often after the giant war. Athena pinned the cap to her hair and brushed her hand against Beth's face.

"I just wanted to have a moment with you and Zeus would have a fit if I saw you during the graduation. I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you Annabeth." She pressed something into Annabeth's hand, gave her a rare smile, and turned to leave. I covered up Annabeth's stunned eyes and closed my own as Athena showed her true form and left.

Annabeth looked at me, her shock still obvious in her eyes.

"Do you think that she meant that?" I kissed her forehead,

"I know that she did." She looked down at the tiny package that Athena had pressed in her hands. It was a circular necklace with wisdom engraved on it in Greek. When Annabeth pressed the disc it detached from the chain and morphing into a knife, identical to the one got from Luke when she was little. She smiled at the knife and pressed the hilt. It turned back into the charm and it flew from her right hand and connected itself to the chain in her left.

"Okay, that's cool," I said. Annabeth punched me in the shoulder,

"Just chill Seaweed Brain, give me a second to put something on it." She pulled her half-blood beads out of the pocket of her gown. She unknotted the cord and pulled off her dad's ring and the coral pendent. She strung the jewelry on to the chain and handed it to me. I clasped it around her neck. I then took the opportunity to kiss her. And that was the moment her friends chose to walk in the room. Leah giggled and Emily pulled out her phone to tape us. We leaned apart before she could press record. Annabeth walked over and took Emily's phone away from her. Emily pouted while Leah told us what they had come out to tell us.

"It's time for us to go to the graduation! Come on!"

The only thing I can say about the graduation was that it was long and my ADHD didn't like that. I yelled when Annabeth received her diploma just to make her blush. When the ceremony was done she slapped my arm.

"You're a Seaweed Brain!" I leaned down and kissed her,

"And you're my Wise Girl, Is anything new other than the fact that you're holding your diploma?" She shook her head with a smile. "Good, now let's head to camp!" We jumped and ran to my car, on our way home. This time, four hour drive didn't feel so long.

* * *

Annabeth: Why wasn't I in the last disclaimer? You promised!

Me: (Staring at the floor shamefully) I forgot,

Annabeth: Well then I'M HAPPY YOU DON'T OWN ME AND RICK RIORDAN DOES!

Me: I'm sorry, please don't yell at me, you're my favorite! (I start to cry)

Annabeth: Don't cry, I didn't mean it. I was just mad, here look at my half-blood beads.

Me: Chill, I was just messing with you. This necklace is awesome!


	6. Memories

Annabeth's POV

Two weeks. That's how long we had been at camp. That's how long we had let at our childhood home. Two weeks. We were spending a bunch of time with Piper, Jason, Leo and Reyna. They had come to camp for a mini vacation, or that's what they said. There might also be the fact that Piper, Jason, Leo and Reyna were some of our best friends and they had missed us. We were out in the strawberry field lounging when I realized that we weren't kids any more. The girls were the only ones sitting up. The boys were being lazy and were lying down, with their heads on their girls' lap. We were talking about random things and just goofing off until I gave us a set subject.

"Hey guys? What are some of your favorite memories from when we were kids? It kind of just hit me that we've all grown up." Leo sat up as he looked him over,

"This is grown up? Dang, I thought I'd be taller than this!" Reyna flicked him behind the ear.

"Just shut up and listen Hot Stuff." He laid back down with a murmur,

"Yes Your Highness." Jason half raised his arm off of the ground.

"I'll go," We all nodded for him to continue and he cleared his throat. "One of my favorite memories is that ever since I was five years old every Friday I would head to my favorite bakery in New Rome. I always got the same thing, a fresh doughnut and a cup of warm cider." Reyna laughed,

"The only reason that they keep cider on the menu year round is you!" Even though it was a warm June afternoon we all smiled at the thought of warm apple cider full of cinnamon and cloves.

Piper spoke up next, she ruffled up her chocolate hair as she spoke.

"We I was little I would sit on my dad's lap as we researched his new role for his next movie. He would always pick up his laptop and make sure that I was fine with the fact that I wasn't getting a story about a damsel in distress. He used some of the weirdest voice when he told me the stories, kind of like they were kids' books instead history journals." We had a moment of comfortable silence before Piper took a strawberry and threw it. Her aim was perfect, it hit Leo right in the ear and splattered on impact.

"What in the name of Hades Piper?!" He sputtered, as he scrapped the goo out of his ear. She gave him an innocent smile.

"Your turn Repair Boy,"

He pulled a few wires and gears out of his pocket,

"Uh, are we counting when we were teenagers? Because my childhood stank." Percy took my hairband off of my wrist and shot it at Leo, it hit him in the eye. Leo didn't care.

"Yeah, we'll count the teenage memories too bud, carry on." I rolled my eyes at my Seaweed Brain as Leo started talking. For once he seem like he was at a loss for words.

"Kay, uh, I really liked when we built the Argo II, after you guys," He pointed at Piper, Jason, and I. "Got comfortable in my bunker, when we all goofed off and sang weird songs as we worked." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You sang that song from Snow White all of the time. The dwarves work song, Haigh-Ho."

"Yes, Yes I did sing that song a lot, now it's her Highnesses turn!"

Reyna looked at Leo with a mixture of anger and uneasiness, mostly uneasiness.

"I really don't want to share." Leo gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Your Highness?" She gave him a small smile and I saw her heart melting.

"Fine, but your all going to think I'm weak. When I was little and Hylla and I lived on Circe's island, on the nights when we weren't up until even Dianna goes to sleep, sometimes I would start to cry, Hylla would sit with me on her lap and sing me a lullaby as a fell asleep." Leo sat up and turned to Reyna, his elbows on his lap.

"Reyna, that's not being weak, that's being human. What was the lullaby?" She looked around at the rest of us.

"Do you guys mind? It's not even in English." I shook my head,

"I would actually kind of like to hear this song." She nodded and closed her eyes as she started to sing softly.

Yo soy Vicentillo

Que vengo a cantar

Y al niño que llora,

Hacerlo callar,

Y al niño que llora,

Hacerlo callar.

She stopped when she heard another voicing singing with her.

"Who was that?"Leo sheepishly raised his hand, his eyes were wet with tears.

"Me, my mom sang me the same song when I was really little, can you finish it? I don't remember the end." She nodded and her voice rang out, slightly louder.

Mi sol sol sol sol

Mi sol sol sol sol,

No llores, bien mío,

No llores más no

No llores bien mío,

No llores más no.

We all clapped for her, Leo put on a fake British ascent.

"Thank you my queen, who is to go next good fellows?" Percy waved his arm in the air,

"Pick me! Pick me! I have two!" Leo being the fair Repair Boy he was, picked Percy. "Yes! Okay, the first one is one that Annabeth and I both share so I'm probably stealing it from her but anyway, when we were 12 we went on our first quest with G-man and in a stinky, illegal, animal transportation unit we had our first real conversation. The other one is my blue welcome home bag." Everybody but me looked at him like he was insane. He sighed,

"No, I'm not completely off my rocker, when I was little, before I came to camp, I went to boarding schools because my mom was trying to keep me safe. Every year when I got back my mom would bring me home a bag of blue candy from her job. It was awesome." He looked around, "I guess that it's Beth's turn."

I rung my hands in my lap,

"Do you guys want an on the run memory or a school memory?" Almost everybody shouted on the run at the same time. Percy was the only one who didn't shout.

"I've probably already heard both so shoot, Annabeth." I shrugged my shoulders,

"Okay, when I was seven I was on the run with Luke and Thalia, safe houses were my favorite things in the world. When we built them we actually had shelter for a few days, it meant healing and warmth and clean clothes and Thalia and Luke getting new weapons and most importantly Thalia and I would sit in the round room at night wrapped up in the extra blankets that we kept in the hut and she would tell me Greek myths." Percy smiled at me and I'm pretty sure that my eyes bright with happiness as I remembered my favorite part about being small but I still had a bit of sadness in my eyes that only he would be able to see.

We were about to start another round of memories when the conch horn sounded, Leo jumped to his feet.

"Thank the gods! I'm starving!" Piper shook his head at him,

"Leo, we've been sitting in a strawberry field for hours. Why didn't you eat any strawberries?" He just shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know, let's go now, I smell barbeque!" He ran off towards the mess hall, pulling Reyna with him. Piper and Jason shook their heads and followed them, leaving me and Percy the only people left in the field. He smiled and helped me up like a gentlemen.

"Are you okay Beth?" I nodded and took a deep breath of the strawberry scented air so I could remember it in California as Percy pulled me into a quick hug. When he let go I took another breath, he looked at me like I was slightly crazy. "What in the name of Hades are you doing?" I laughed at the look on his face,

"I'm making new memories." I ran off without another word and I could hear Percy laughing as caught up to me and we walked to the mess hall together.

* * *

Leo: Yay! You made me funny in this chapter!

Me: You also got strawberry in your ear.

Leo: (Pouting) That wasn't fun. If you apologize I'll say the disclaimer.

Me: Okay, Sorry for having Piper throw a strawberry at you and her awesomeness making the strawberry explode on impact.

Leo: Good, Now Grace here doesn't own the Heroes of Olympus or anything in Rick Riordan's books. She doesn't even own the Spanish lullaby Reyna sang. She got it off of the internet.

Me: Good job Leo, do you have anything else to say before this goes on Wattpad?

Leo: Will you change the fact that I get strawberry in my ear?

Me: No.

Leo: Fine and, Bye-Bye Half-bloods! I like tacos!


	7. The Wedding

Annabeth's POV

It was 11:30 on June 20th and Percy and I were still at the camp fire. He was holding me in his arms as we watched the glow of the dying embers.

"Last night as campers," I whispered, he gave me a small squeeze,

"No regrets?" He asked me quietly, so that I was the only one that could hear. I immediately shook my head,

"No way in Tartarus." I replied, he shivered a little at the word, I grasped one of his hands that he had wrapped around me,

"Were safe now." He nodded but his voice still shook.

"Your right, now come on. We can't be dead on our feet tomorrow." I stood up and pulled Percy up with me. He then walked me back to my cabin for last time.

My sister Bethany was asleep in the bunk next to mine and I smiled at her, she was young, maybe nine years old and was whip smart. She looked almost exactly like me when I was that age, maybe that was why Chiron had a soft spot for her. I sat down on my bunk and smiled, this was the last night I would be sleeping in this bunk with my other siblings asleep around me. I thought the thought would make me sad but it didn't, maybe it was because I was still going to be living at Camp Jupiter, which had become a second home. I turned over on my side and fell asleep, dreaming about the past and the future.

I woke up with all of my siblings staring at me, it was kind of startling, having 20 pairs of eyes all trained on you.

"What in the name of Hera guys?!" Malcolm stepped forwards,

"We all chipped in a couple of drachmas to get you a going away present. You've been the best counselor and big sister so we thought that we would give you this." He passed me a box and I opened it, ruffling up my bedhead as I sat up. On the inside was a little silver owl, it was pocket sized and the eyes were a deep blue. "It's a magic protection owl. If you or Percy is being stalked by monsters the eyes will turn a ruby red. We had some of the Hephaestus campers make it."

I stood up and opened up my arms,

"You guys are making me soft, come on, hive me a hug." They all rushed forwards for a group hug and released, letting me get dressed and showered. They were all lounging around in the cabin when I was ready, "Cabin 6, fall in!" Everybody got in a line and we all walked to the mess hall, Percy saw me from his table and he gave me a mock salute, I stuck my tongue out at him in return. We all sat down at our tables, gave our offerings, and ate our food. Everything was normal until after dinner when Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Reyna, Rebecca and Lacy all walked up to me.

"Okay," Lacy said, "I got instructions from my mom to help you get dressed because she has some meeting with a celebrity." I stared at all of the assembled girls in awe,

"It's 8am, we have four hours until the wedding, why in the name of Hades would I get dressed now?" Thalia smiled mischievously,

"Because we said so, now come on!"

Percy's POV

(Three hours later.)

I was itchy. The last time I wore a tux I was 16 and it was done magically, now Grover was tying the tie because I didn't know how. He had been laughing at me as I had trying to tie it for ten minutes.

"When I first met you and Annabeth I never would have thought that you two would end up together, here we are, ten years later and you're getting married."

"Yeah, it's awesome the way that it worked out." Jason, Leo, Nico, and Frank just stood by listening as they were unfamiliar with what we were talking about. Grover finished tying the tie and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Percy, I have been married to Juniper for two years, a word of advice, don't tick the girl off, and if you do, apologize right away." I almost laughed at him with how serious he was but I knew that it was important, girls were deadly.

"I'll keep a note of that, now, do we have anything else to get ready before we head out of camp?" Jason recited the checklist,

"We have weapons, everything's all set up, Frank, you have the rings?" Frank held them up in the air,

"And I'm ready to turn into a bear." I snickered, as Jason face palmed.

"This is going to rock." I said as I set my pen and my phone (turned off) in my pocket, just for protection. With that we all walked outside of the camp's boundaries to a little stretch of beach that wasn't magically protected.

My mom was sitting in the front row waiting for us,

"Percy!" She wrapped me in a big hug, "My baby's getting married!" She wiped a tear from one eye and the guys started snickering at me until I glared at them, they all shut up. We still had some extra time so I decided to embarrass Nico.

"So, Death Breath, How's daughter of Demeter I've been hearing rumors about?" Just as I expected he turned beet red and the ground at his feet trembled as a bird skeleton knit itself together and flew off.

"Violet's good, may I ask who you got this information from." He asked me carefully,

"Lacy," I simply responded. He clenched his fists together and mumbled

"Styx," He mumbled.

Thankfully for Nico there was no more time to embarrass him. The guests were starting to file in so the boys walked back to where the girls were hiding. I stood up at the front to where Chiron was standing, I was so glad that all of our friends knew about our crazy family so we didn't need to cover up anything, like the fact that Chiron was standing in horse form and nobody thought that it was weird.

"You ready Percy?" I smiled up at my teacher,

"To marry Annabeth? I've been ready for a long time Chiron." He smiled at me and the music started. Thankfully it didn't sound like a funeral march. Piper had put on good music, the kind of music that Annabeth listened to in her spare time. Taylor Swift I think. The wedding party walked down the aisle, starting with Thalia and Grover, I noticed that all of the girls were wearing navy knee length dresses and converse. That could not have been Aphrodite's idea but it worked. I caught my breath when I saw Annabeth.

Lacy had actually cut Beth's hair so that it was bobbing at jaw length. She was wearing a knee length sleeveless white dress with the top part above the sash was covered with navy lace. She was beautiful. My mind went fuzzy and I only remember putting my hand over my mouth and my eyes getting wet with tears. She smiled at me, her beautiful grey eyes sparkling and slightly damp. She walked up and grasped my hands, I wasn't able to pay attention to what Chiron was saying, to Annabeth. I made myself aware enough to say I do. Beth did the same and we got to my favorite part. Kissing my wife. And then the growl came.

Thankfully we were only about ten feet from the boundary, Annabeth stood just inside of the magical wall.

"I, Annabeth Jackson, let you into the camp."

"I love the sound of that!" I yelled as I pulled out my pen. Nico and Jason pulled out their swords and Frank turned back into a bear as a group of teleknines wedding crashed. Beth jogged over, gripping the knife from her mother.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I gripped my sword and quick kissed her.

"Before we go fight some sea demons I just wanted to say that you look beautiful." She blushed,

"I'll thank you after we kill these things.

With five of the most powerful demigods on the planet fighting, the sea demons were dead in less than ten minutes. The mortals that we had forced into the camp were getting dizzy from all of the power so we pulled them out quickly. Instead of a traditional dance we all ran off and changed into our swimsuits and swam for hours with some music we borrowed from the Apollo cabin in the background and nymph prepared food on a snack table. It wasn't classy but it was us and it worked.

When the demigods got back to camp for the night it was so late that people were coming back from campfire. Annabeth went ahead to the big house but I had to go to cabin three as I was carrying my sleeping sister who had been our flower girl. I made sure that she got to bed as I took one last look around my old cabin. I sighed, grabbed my camp duffle, pulled up the covers that Rebecca had already kicked off and walked up the path to be with my bride.

I walked up to the big house to find Beth on the porch in her pajamas. She had her knife uncapped jut so that she had enough light to see. She smiled and I walked over, kissing her cheek. She whispered even though we were alone,

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I held out my hand and she took it, she led me inside to the room where we met ten years ago. I got into my pajamas and we laid on the bed together, trying to sleep. We ended talking for a while, I wrapped my arm around her and she started to fall asleep. In less than five minutes she was asleep in my arms, her breathing deep and even. I smiled at the room around me, my last ten years with Annabeth were dangerous, but fun. Even if the years to come were just as dangerous I was ready to face them with her.

* * *

Jason: Leo said that you were stopping with the awesome disclaimers! Grace, you can't!

Me: Jason chill, I'm not. I couldn't because then I wouldn't be give Ricky credit for his awesome characters.

Jason: Wait, you don't own us?

Me: Nope, sorry.

Jason: Boo!


	8. On The Argo II (Again)

Percy's POV

I woke up with a cloud of blonde hair brushing my face,

"Beth come on, we need to wake up, were on our way home in just a few hours." I mumbled. She sat up and nodded. I leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"Good Morning Mrs. Jackson." She smiled at my words.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson. We're going on the Argo II today right?" I nodded nervously,

"Yeah, it's going to be kind of weird, being on the ship and not fighting for our lives." Annabeth gave me a quick kiss on the lips, sending an electric shock through my body.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Neither, just weird." We had a moment of silence before Annabeth said several amazing words.

"Race you to see who can get ready for breakfast faster?"

"You're on."

Ten minutes later we were both sitting in the mess hall, with our siblings. Our siblings kept on staring at us as if being married made us some strange animals or something. I was sitting, enjoying my blue waffles when I saw a flash of light. Athena was standing tall, proud, and very irritated in front of the main table. She stalked over to my table and Annabeth had to hold her little brother back so that he wouldn't run to their mom. Suddenly Athena was right in front of me. She gave me a solid handprint on the side of the face and she roughly grabbed my face.

"If you ever hurt Annabeth I will cut off all of your fingers, toes, and your ears and make you eat them!" I knew that most people would have been terrified to have the goddess of war scream at them like that but Athena didn't scare me anymore.

"I'll keep that in mind My Lady, do you need anything else?" Athena looked almost as shocked as the campers. She turned on her heal and kissed her son on the forehead. She then walked off of the side of the mess hall and disappeared.

Everybody was staring at me but Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes. I went back to my blue waffles as everybody continued to stare. I shrugged my shoulders at them like mouthing off to a goddess was something that I did every day. They all looked away. I finished my breakfast with my little sister Rebecca as we talked about fish, not the most glamorous subject but we enjoyed it. The rest of the camp must have had plans to kick us out of the camp because as soon as we had finished our breakfast the campers picked up me, Beth, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Reyna. They carried us to the Argo and dumped us in the lounge. I rubbed my shoulders,

"You guys need to get better about the whole 'Dumping us on hard surfaces without warning' thing." Rebecca smiled and gave us all hugs, as she had grown up at camp she had gotten pretty close with us.

"Bye Percy, Annabeth, other awesome dudes," She poked me and Annabeth in the shoulders. "Iris message me when you get to the other camp." I mock saluted her,

"Yes Rebecca ma'am." She walked off of the ship ushering all of the other campers out the ship, leaving eight of the most powerful demigods in the world alone.

Annabeth's POV

The first thing that I noticed on the ship was tension and it wasn't the kind of tension that came from when Percy and I or Jason and Piper were having our little fights. It was serious, "I hate you" tension. I looked over at Leo and the other romans. Leo and Hazel were both glaring at Frank and Reyna periodically. Frank and Reyna were responding by acting like they thought that they had done nothing wrong. I kissed Percy on the forehead before I walked over to Jason and Piper, who each looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces. When they saw me coming they leaned apart, blushing like tomatoes.

I smiled at their red faces,

"Chill, I'm not Coach Hedge, I'm not going to kill you for kissing each other. I just wanted to steal Piper for some girl time." She smiled at me, I was glad that we had gotten close during the giant war and even closer after.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit Jason." She gave him one last quick kiss and we walked off. Instead of trying to find some quiet place in the lounge we walked down to the stables. They had been filled with fresh hay and still smelt of livestock. I pulled a few bales of hay over as chairs and we both plopped down.

"Okay sister, spill it." Piper smiled mischievously,

"I knew that you were going to bring that up. I made you angry not telling you anything about anything this month and making you dwell on your happiness. Where should I start? Me and Jason? Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna? Or should I tell you about your new home? You choose."

I put my hands on my head, pretending to be overwhelmed.

"By the River Styx Piper! Why don't we go in that order?" She rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist.

"Good, I would have told you about me and Jason first anyways. The secret has been killing him and it's only been like 8 hours but I made him promise to let me tell you first before he could tell anybody else."

"Piper,"

"Yeah?"

"Continue, you're getting stuck and rambling."

"Yeah, sorry." She pulled out her bead necklace from underneath the collar of her tee shirt. On it was something new, and it wasn't a new bead, it was an engagement ring.

I looked at Piper, and again at the ring. Then I held out my hand,

"Okay, let me see it." She shakily handed me the leather cord still connected to the ring." The ring was pretty. It was simple, just three small diamonds on a bed of imperial gold but it still shined. I handed it back to my friend,

"You got the rock Piper," She took the ring off of the worn cord and raised it in the air with a small laugh,

"I got the rock!" She whispered joyfully as she slipped it on her hand. She smiled at it for one more moment before her eyes turned sad. I knew that our conversation was about to go a different direction.

"So, Leo, Hazel, Reyna, and Frank?"

Piper sighed as be both started twisting our rings nervously.

"Yeah, last night was good and bad for love. Good for us, Bad for Leo and Hazel."

"They got dumped?" I asked softly, Piper nodded.

"Yeah, they got dumped, Frank tried to be nice about it but he wasn't good at the whole sensitive thing. She threw his stick back at him and stormed out. I'm pretty sure that they'll be friends again but I'm not so sure that Leo and Reyna are going to go that far." Piper looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes, I remembered how close she and Leo were. Almost like siblings. "She was bad, she was supremely blunt. She told him they're not going to work out and that they were too different." I sighed,

"Boo," Piper had to agree. We had a moment of quiet before I cleared my throat.

"It's going to be cool Piper. I mean come on, I'm a newlywed, and you're engaged. Now, let's talk about something fun so we can we be all giggly. Tell me about my new home."

Piper put her head on her fist,

"Good plan, home is good. To start you live in the same building as Jason and I too, the top floor, and, guess what? Peoples actually don't try to kill us!" I laughed as a smile slipped onto my face.

"We're being serious here Piper, You're going to collage to be an interior designer. Tell me about all of your magic that you have done with my new home." She nodded,

"Okay, so-" we were interrupted by the scream of a microphone being tapped.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Leo's voice came over the intercom. "Good, anyways, this is your Captain speaking. Piper and Annabeth are going to miss lunch if they keep on blabbing downstairs. And Piper, Jason is super ADHD today, like somebody spiked his lemonade with red bull. I would recommend hurrying before he explodes or something. Anyways peace and come upstairs."

Piper and I looked at another for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Come on, before your fiancé loses it." I pulled myself up and Piper followed my lead. We walked up the stairs happily and sat down at the table. I found myself in my old spot, right beside Percy and Jason. After we had all gotten our food and started eating, Piper and Jason looked over at me, silently asking permission to speak. I held up my hands in surrender.

"It's not my show anymore guys, just go ahead and get their attention." Everybody but me stared at them in confusion as Jason slammed his scabbard on the deck. He cleared his throat in a way that would have been comical if he hadn't been so serious.

"Okay, Piper and I are stealing the spotlight now."

Jason and Piper raised their clasped arms on the air.

"You all know the story of how I met Piper, how we went on our quest with Flaming Valdez, helped you awesome people win the war, and then finally settled down in New Rome to finish collage. It hit me recently, if you love her, put a ring on her. I popped the question last night and Pipes said yes." Leo started clapping, prompting everybody to do so with him. I laughed as Piper blushed bright red. Percy and I stepped out of the lounge to let our friends have fun and answer questions. He and I leaned on the edge of the edge of the railing. We were so close to Camp Jupiter that Percy looked like he had been splashed with cold water, a clarity he said came from his training with Lupa. Percy held my hand as we watched the camp come closer. Suddenly a memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had a rush of feelings and sensations, the dread and defeat of not being able to get to Percy. I was stuck in the confines of my mind, a side effect of being in Tartarus. Thankfully I was half aware of what was going on around me. Percy wrapped his arms around me and held me as I was held in the prison that I called my mind. The memory faded and I found myself covered in sweat. I took a deep breath of the smell of the sea that followed Percy wherever he went.

"Hey, you okay Annabeth?" I nodded,

"Yeah, what did I miss?" Percy laughed.

"A lot happened in the past about ten minutes. Hazel and Frank are somehow friends again, Leo and Jason had a thumb war to end all thumb wars, and were about to land on the field of Mars."

"Wow, well then, let's go head home." We didn't say anything else, we just got ready to go home.

* * *

Piper: Hey, do you think that Gracie forgot about us, we were supposed to do the disclaimer now right?

Jason: I thought so, I mean, I think that we got the right time.

Piper: …

Jason: …

Piper: We should say the disclaimer. Jason? Can you say it?

Jason: I guess, Gracie doesn't own us, Mr. Rick Riordan does. She does own Rebecca though. (Jason and Piper walk off.)

Me: I'm here, I was just getting some donuts.

Me: …

Me: GUYS?! Where did you go?


	9. Floor 3, Room 14

Percy's POV

I was seriously not expecting Annabeth to bounce up and down when we got off of the ship. Then again she was Beth and Beth was good at being unpredictable. We as soon as the boat touched the ground we threw a ladder over, alone with our white smiley face flag, a sign that Leo had made and thankfully the other heroes had been okay with it. If they hadn't been okay with it Leo might have set someone important on fire. As soon as we were on the ground the crowd cleared. Why? Terminus had a rule that there was a need for a guard that made sure that nobody was taken over by elidions again. That meant that we had a 24 hour guard that made sure no unauthorized spirits made it in. After the crowd was gone Leo got back on the ship.

"I'm just going to go park her, be right back." It was wonderfully causal and slightly insane our system. I was happy with it.

I had a couple of minutes to say hi to my friends before Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw her standing with a smile on her face so large, she looked like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Piper gave me the key so that we could head over to the apartment whenever we were done here. Do you want to head out now or do you want to head over now?"

"What do you want do?" I asked her. She put her hand on her chin and feigned deep thought.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been to New Rome so how about we go for a walk, head home, and then make complete fools of ourselves as we unpack with our friends."

I smiled at my wife,

"We will follow plan Annabeth. That way we can have everything where you say it needs to be for it to be perfect." I looked over at Dakota, who was sucking down a large drink of cool-ade.

"Talk to you later dude?" When he didn't answer I tapped on Reyna's arm.

"What in the name of Pluto's underwear Jackson? I'm working right now, I'm not your friend for the next few hours." Annabeth stepped in before I could say something rude.

"We know, we're not bugging you Reyna. We were just reporting a major sugar high." When she saw Dakota Reyna just sighed.

"Sorry guys, see you later." We left Reyna to deal with the workings of her camp and we went on our walk.

The walk was nice. So was the fact that I got kissed like five times and kissing is good for me. Wise Girl was knitting her fingers with mine as we walked. We had walked all the way out of the city first so that on our way back in we could wouldn't have to find our building after searching for ever. I took a deep breath

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"You know I love you more than sea otters right?" She laughed at my hourly odd comment.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Now let's go home."

My arm was close to coming out of its socket when we got to the doors of our new building. Annabeth pulled me inside of our new building and pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Thirty second dance party?" She asked me.

"Seriously? Thirty second dance party?" She nodded,

"Yes, that's my plan." I stared at her for one second before finally agreeing with her. When the elevator stopped we both tripped from the small jolt as we had been so distracted.

"Well, are we going to explore now or are we just going to dance in this elevator?" Annabeth gripped my hand,

"We're going to explore."

Floor 3, room 14 and we stood in front of the door. I exaggeratedly handed her the key,

"You got the magical job that got us to California, you get to open the door." Annabeth looked at the key and smiled in the way that she only did around me, when she let her guard down. She was so excited that she didn't speak in full sentences.

"Yes. Inside." She stuck the key in the door and we looked inside, gasping at the awesome glory not of the how the apartment looked, but the fact that it was ours.

As soon as we got inside we spun around like children, just so that we could suck in all that was around us. From where we were standing we could basically see the entire apartment. Its layout was kind of like someone drew it on graph paper. The main area was the living room and kitchen convinced and off to the side there was a hall with four closed doors.

"What's behind door number one?" I whispered under my breath, I hadn't meant to say anything it just slipped out. Annabeth punched me in the arm,

"Well go check it out Seaweed Brain, It's not like you're banned from part of the house."

It turned out that door number one was our room. The bed and walls were a mix of blue and grey, and I guess it was pretty awesome because Beth went wild.

"Woah, let's go check out the next one." I followed her around the entire apartment. Every time we went into a new room I looked around for just a minute and then started to look back at Annabeth again. She was twirling her folded could in her hands as we looked around and she was always spinning 360 so she didn't miss anything. We had explored everything, an office, guest bedroom and a bathroom when Annabeth finally realized that I was staring. She blushed cherry red.

"Stop it," she hissed. I wrapped my arm around her and used one of the moves we us during training, pinning her to the ground. I whispered in her ear.

"No."

We fell to the floor and I pinned Annabeth. Her grey eyes were laughing as her breath tickled my ear.

"Perseus Jackson stop being a piece of kelp and get off of me." I made a puppy dog face.

"Admit it, you're having fun." We had a knock on the door of the apartment.

"Now you have to get off." I sat beside her and helped her sit up.

"Come on in." Our friends piled in, everybody holding a box full of our stuff. Leo stepped forwards and smiled like an idiot.

"Hi, if you two aren't busy we came over to laugh and be idiots with you. We also have muscles." Annabeth stood up and I followed her lead.

"Come on guys, we can be idiots together."

* * *

Percy: Seriously, my address is pi?

Me: Hey! I like pi!

Percy: Thank the gods Rick Riordan owns us.

Me: FINALLY! Somebody remembered! for a while I was thinking that most heroes were brain dead or something.

Annabeth: HEY!

Me: Don't worry, I wasn't talking about you. You're smart.

Annabeth: Good.


	10. Safe

Percy's POV

I was ecstatic, my first day of work rescuing sea animals went awesome, not to mention that they were great conversationalists. I opened the door and heard a pencil scrapping against paper. "Hey Annabeth," she didn't answer. "Annabeth?" I looked around the living room and then face palmed. Duh, we had turned one of the extra bedrooms into an office. The door was shut, that meant that she was working.

I looked over at the clock, 6pm. I took the risk of knocking on the door. Thankfully Annabeth didn't bite my head off. She opened the door. "Hi, I thought you left for work." "That was nine hours ago Annabeth." She looked at me in shock, "No way, it can't have, has it really been nine hours?" I nodded as I leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. I was surprised to find it overly warm. "Yes way, it's been nine hours. Have you eaten anything? Like, have you been hungry at all today?" Beth gazed over at me in amusement, "Percy, I didn't know that the day had passed, of course I wasn't hungry."

I was starting to get worried, the irrational, insane worry that you only get when you love somebody. "Can I check your temp?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I guess Seaweed Brain, it's not like you need to though, I'm fine." I brushed some graphite dust off of her face, "Well then you're just humoring me. I think your sick Wise Girl, and I want to be able to help you." She bumped into me as she passed me to go grab the thermometer. "Fine, there's nothing you need to help with though Seaweed Brain."

She walked back and handed me the device, "I'm letting you do it so you know that I didn't rig it when it shows up normal." I shook my head with a smirk, "Just stick out your tongue Owl Head." She complied happily, pointing her tongue at me. I pulled out the thermometer at the beep and showed it to her, Annabeth's face drooped a bit. "Dang it, you were right." I chuckled at her reaction. "Seriously? That's your reaction? You have a 103.8 fever. If it's still like that tomorrow you need to see an Apollo camper."

Annabeth pulled me over to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water as I stood waiting for what she was going to say. "It's not like the world is ending Percy. I have a fever, I'll get into a pair of shorts, take some ibuprofen, and have a movie night with you, okay? The world isn't going to try to end on you again Percy, we're safe." She wandered over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as she made her way to our room to change. I tried to calm myself with a deep breath as I made dinner the best I could, that means I made two cups of ramen. I carried them over to the couch as I waited for Beth.

Annabeth waked out a few minutes later looking beautiful and comfortable in a tank top and shorts. She sat down close to me and laid her head on my shoulder as I passed her a cup of soup. She took it gratefully and took a small sip of the broth. "So, how was your first day at the rescue center?" I launched off into a description of my day, complete with a group of abandoned sea lion pups that I got to help bottle fed. She grinned as she watched me speak. Even as she was sitting next to me she was starting to cool down. Thank the gods for ibuprofen.

After I was done exploding about my day I questioned her about hers. She then launched into her glowing report for the day, explaining how she finished a new sketch for the architectural company she had recently started at. Before we knew it we had both finished our dinner and our account of our days, I grabbed the Styrofoam cups from Annabeth before she could get up. "So" I stated casually, "What movie do you want to watch tonight?" She took a look in our box of movie and pulled one out. "This one," She declared with a smile. "I can't read it Annabeth," "Sorry, it's called the Princess Bride."

"Is this going to be a mushy movie? Because it sounds kind of mushy." I got a look I knew well from her, the eye roll. "No it's not a mushy movie, it's about love yes, but there's also a bunch of blood and killing things with swords not to mention the effects are good for an older movie." I perked up like a puppy being handed a chew toy. "Swords?" "Yes Seaweed Brain, there's swords. Now come down and sit beside me so we can start the movie before I fall asleep."

I walked over and took the movie from Annabeth. I placed it in the player before sitting down beside her. Beth moved so that she was using me as a pillow. I wrapped my arm around her and held her hand at the same time. "Now I'm ready for us to press start." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. The movie wasn't bad, I mean, yeah, it was from the 80s so the special effects were horrible but the plot wasn't bad and they held their swords right. Annabeth fell asleep in the middle of the movie, her deep breathing moving her curls towards me.

When I knew that she was sleeping deeply enough I picked Annabeth up bridal style and carried her to our room. The look on her face was peaceful, I knew that she was getting the rare gift of a dreamless sleep. I smiled at the sight knowing that she would be happier tomorrow because of her rest tonight. I got dressed in just a pair of gym shorts and climbed in beside Annabeth. I smiled at her words from earlier this evening, _The world isn't going to end on you again Percy, were safe. _Lying beside her reassured me of that statement. We were safe, we hadn't had a monster attack since the wedding. I fell asleep with one bliss full thought in my mind. Safe.

* * *

Me: JASON!

Jason: What?

Me: Can you do me a favor?

Jason: Can you give me a disclaimer?

Me: *Sigh* I'll give you a disclaimer if you show my brother your lightning powers.

Jason: Okay, you go first.

Me: Kay, I don't own the Heroes of Olympus, The Princess Bride, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The rights to Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson go to Rick Riordan and The Princess Bride belongs to Twentieth Century Fox. Now, Small Fry!

Small Fry: What Gracie? Oh My Gosh! IT'S JASON!

Jason: *Super Mega Awesome Lightning Powers*

Small Fry: *Little Girl Scream* BEST BIRTHDAY EVER


	11. War Games

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back! Oh my goodness! Reviews!**

**Howlsong12- Thanks! **

**SeaWolf90- I will. If your mind is thinking the same way mine is then that won't be happening until like ten chapters from now. **

**Okay, I'm rambling now to just fill up space. Rate and Review! Thanks for reading! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov

"No, the day doesn't have permission to start. I'm vetoing the morning starting." Percy chuckled.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you?" I glared over at him,

"What gave you that idea Seaweed Brain?" he caught my sarcasm but he told me anyways.

"A couple of things, one you sound like me on Saturday mornings and two, you were so restless last night that I'm pretty sure that I have bruises from all of your flailing." I buried my face in my pillow.

"Why do we have to wait until tomorrow for the weekend? I don't want to work today."

Percy pulled me up into a sitting position and swept my hair out of my eyes so that he could see my face.

"What if I said that tonight after work we could be kids again?" I looked up at him skeptical of what he was planning.

"Okay," I said finally, "I'm listening, how are we going to be kids again?" Percy's face lit up like he had a brilliant idea and he couldn't wait to share it with me.

"Okay, so on my way back into the city yesterday Reyna found me, she said that she wanted to do an extra challenging war games and needed ideas. I though why not have one cohort and veterans be the attacking team and have the other cohorts defend. She said that it was a good idea and that if I could find some grown heroes that wanted to play in the war games I could chose a cohort and we could play one war games tonight. I'm supposed to give her my answer on the way back in to the city tonight."

I looked at him in awe,

"You do have a brain, that is genius!" Percy straightened out his shoulders, pleased with my strange compliment/insult mash up.

"So you want to?" I nodded my head. "Good, but you need to get out of bed then." I sighed as I slid out of my warm sheets and stood barefoot on the carpet in my pj's.

"Fine, I'll get really for work but you have to get Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Jason to play too." He walked over and kissed my forehead,

"I'll call them all on my way to the rescue shelter. Now come on, you can't draw brilliant buildings on an empty stomach. I poked him in the stomach,

"Yes I can, they may not be as amazing as they are when I've had breakfast but they're still amazing." Percy just poked me in the shoulder and laughed as he grabbed his clothes to go shower.

War games were my motivation the entire day, listening to a boring report on what I needed to design next, and annoying coworkers being rude in the cafeteria, and lastly some rich person came in with a screaming child when they came in to check on their designs and the boy screamed the entire time they were there, a whole hour. Not to mention a monster attack. There must have been a cheerleading competition in town because a group of five empousa came and attacked me. I killed them all of course but a five against one fight is no fun when you're the one. All of these things made me so glad when I was able to go home.

For once, Percy was home before I was. The first thing I did when I got home was launch myself into his arms. I caught him by surprise,

"Woah, bad day Annabeth?"

"Don't even get me started." I said into his shoulder, my voice muffled. He gave me a quick squeeze before gesturing to the table.

"I picked up your favorite pizza on the way home, the kind with the extra olives." I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss my Seaweed Brain.

"You're a lifesaver." Percy chuckled

"I can just as easily be a lifesaver after dinner. Come in Wise Girl, let's eat."

As soon as we were done with our food we ran to the edge of the city to grab our weapons. I was so glad to clasp my magic necklace around again. As we jogged over to the Field of Mars Percy goofed off. He seemed to think that I needed cheering up (Which I did) so was using some of the water from the air to make tiny owls out of water. He set one of the owls on my hair and used some of his powers to harden it.

"Ta-Da! Now let's go kick so butt!"

We stood on the edge of the fort with our friends while Reyna came forward with her campers. She gave us one of her rare smiles.

"I see that you were able to accomplish your plan Percy, which cohort are you going to attack with?" Percy set his hands on his hips with a huge goofy grin.

"I think that we'll take my cohort Rey, the fifth." A group of 30 or 40 teenage heroes came forwards. They all looked ecstatic, shaking hands, bowing and being overly excited to meet us. We walked over to the middle of the field so that the others wouldn't hear our plan, Percy looked over at Hazel.

"Are we going classic or what?" She smiled a devilish smile that looked wrong on her face.

"Sure, why not."

We got the heroes attention, which wasn't hard considering that most of them were ADHD.

"Okay, here's the plan," Hazel started, "We're going classic, which means that were doing the plan that we did Percy's first night at camp, with a few modifications. Most of you are going to go with Leo and be a distraction." She pointed over at Leo, who when he saw everybody staring at him he set his hair on fire. Hazel rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face as she gestured to Percy to continue. I think I might have seen her blushing.

"Kay, so as Hazel was saying, Most of you are going to be a distraction but about ten of you're going to come with Hazel, Beth and I. We're going underground, and we're going to ambush from underneath. Now, who wants to volunteer to go underground? Remember if you go underground you have a bigger chance of getting stomped."

Almost everybody raised their hand at the same time I laughed as I called out,

"Okay, so quick question, what would you do if you met a child of Minerva?" Almost everybody looked at me in shock for suggesting such a thing but about seven heroes raised their hands. Every one of those heroes gave similar answers.

"I would avoid the whole 'Minerva Maiden' conversation because if she had kids they would probably be brain kids and then ask if they had belly buttons."

"You guys are coming with us and the rest of you get to go with the Repair Boy. By the way considering that I'm the daughter of the Greek version of Minerva I can tell you yes, I am a brain child and yes, I have a belly button. Let's go!"

As we went underground Percy shook his head at me,

"You had to use the belly button test didn't you?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"Well, they're smart, smart heroes are deadly heroes."

"Fine, Hazel where are we?"

"Just about a hundred yards from the middle of the fort. Get ready to blow the cannons." I grabbed my knife off of the chain and felt it expand in my hand.

"Ready," We checked to make sure that the younger heroes were all ready. Hazel broke a hole in the ground above us.

"Surprise!"

Long story short we whooped them. Percy blew the cannons as soon as the whole let in light. We vaulted ourselves out of the hole and the heroes set to work attacking us, trying to stop us from getting inside, they did well for a few minutes, but when they were distracted the rest of the fifth cohort broke through. We overwhelmed them in minutes. Reyna flew over the top of the fort,

"The fifth cohort wins! Now so we don't have a complete repeat of Percy's first night everybody treat your wounds and back to your cohorts." Reyna landed and strolled over to the adult heroes.

"So guys, same time next month?" We all looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Athena: Mortal Grace, I command you to say the disclaimer now.

Annabeth: MOM! Gracie can say the disclaimer whenever she likes!

Athena: DO IT OR I SHALL SMITE YOU!

Me: (Meep) Okay, I don't own the Heroes of Olympus, Percabeth or any of the other characters involved. I'm just a silly fan-girl with a keyboard that loves the word smite. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Athena: Not this time Grace, not this time.


	12. Birthdays, Dreams, and Dancing

**I forgot to put in that each chapter is about a month apart unless other wise indicated. B)**

* * *

Percy's POV

*BRING-BRING-BRING*

"ARGH! What the heak? Wait, Annabeth? What's going on?" She was sitting cross legged beside me in pair of shorts and one of my tee shirts. On her lap was an odd assortment of stuff, a really old, really LOUD alarm clock, one of those noise makers you find at little kids birthday parties, and an oversized chocolate cupcake with blue frosting.

"Happy 22nd birthday Seaweed Brain!" I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. When I looked out the window I saw that it was still dark outside.

"Thanks and what time is it?" Beth blushed and looked down,

"Midnight."

I wanted to get angry but I was just too tired.

"Why in the name of the Olympian gods and goddesses are we up at this hour?" I asked gently. Annabeth brushed her hair out of her eyes like she did whenever she was nervous.

"Well, I just thought that I wanted to be the first person to tell you happy birthday and-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted, her voice had been getting higher like it did when she was trying really hard to lie. Annabeth was usually a good liar, but not in the middle of the night. She looked up at me with a guarded look in her eyes as she set the contents of her lap on the small table next to her.

"You're going to think that I'm being silly."

"I promise that I won't." She took a deep breath,

"Fine, I was scared to go sleep." I looked at her in disbelief as she braced herself to be called an idiot.

"Did you thing that you were the only hero scared of dreams?" She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her knees and set her chin on her arms in one motion.

"Yes."

"No way in hades are you the only one. Was it the nightmares or was it something worse?"

"Nightmares, it's almost like Tartarus seared itself into my mind. The visions that it sent us to drive us insane are frequent visitors in my mind. I was going to stay up just a little bit longer until I fell asleep, thank the gods tomorrow is Saturday." She muttered. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You have a perfectly valid reason to be scared to sleep. Do you want to talk about it or change the subject?"

"Let's change the subject."

I said the next thing that came to my mind,

"Did I see a chocolate cupcake on your lap a minute ago or was I dreaming?" Beth laughed and grabbed the jumbo cupcake from the table, splitting it in half with her fingers. She passed me my part and I inhaled the sweet, chocolaty goodness. The sugar helped me wake up just a little bit more, giving me one of my rare great ideas. I was going to be completely amazing. I reached over and grabbed Annabeth's phone from her table and pugged it in to the speakers on my wall, thanking the gods that the walls were soundproof.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, stunned. I made sure I enjoyed the moment. I pressed the button on her music player and while it was loading I stood up, Beth stood with me.

"We're being spontaneous, come on."

Annabeth looked at me like I was a crazy person until the music started. Then she started to laugh.

"I didn't even know that you knew what the word spontaneous meant."

"Shut up," I muttered. I then proceeded to hold out my hand, it was an old fashioned gesture but hey, I was old fashioned.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Jackson?" I asked in a fake British accent. She laughed and took my offered hand.

"You may Mr. Jackson." She replied in the same voice. We started dancing, the song wasn't super-fast or super slow so we were able to dance normally. The bridge started, the one part of the song that I actually knew because it was Beth's favorite part, she sang it when she worked sometimes. I knew that my voice was probably horrible but I sang anyways, just to make Beth smile.

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known _

_Then you took me by surprise _

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water _

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time _

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter _

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Annabeth put a finger on my lips as she sang the last part.

_Hold on, make it last, _

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?_

_Gonna make it now._

_I can see it,_

_I can see it now._

Her voice was pretty, but out of practice. I wondered when the last time she sang was. She laid her head on my chest as the next song started.

"You know I love you right?" I kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, but it's kind of nice to hear and I love you too Beth." I took the opportunity to spin her and she spun so long that she fell over, pulling me down with her. We fell onto the bed, again, laughing like idiots. Instead of climbing under the covers like normal people, Annabeth pushed the covers aside and laid down next to me, holding on to me like how little kids hold on to oversized teddy bears. I wrapped one arm around her as we both fell off of the sugar rush train, leaving us exhausted.

"Hey Percy," She said, I moved so I could see her a little better.

"Yeah?" She smiled at me groggily.

"I don't care if the titans and giants decided to rise tomorrow, I'm sleeping until noon." I laughed as she fell asleep in my arms. I said one word before I drifted off to dreamland.

"Ditto."

* * *

Me: ANNABETH! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME WITH TODAY'S DISCLAIMER!

Annabeth: Dang it, I thought that you would do it without me.

Me: No. Now if I say the words can we talk about fun stuff, like knifes and stuff?

Annabeth: Sure.

Me: *sigh* Fine, I don't own the Heroes of Olympus or the Taylor Swift song Percy and Annabeth were dancing to. The Heroes belong to Rick and Mine belongs to Taylor Swift.

Annabeth: Cool, so what size dagger do you use?

*We stroll off to talk about daggers and unicorns and blood and myths and other awesome stuff like that*


	13. I Forgive You

Annabeth's POV

I forgive you. The words are so simple in theory but when you're angry, manners usually go out of the window, especially if you're full of pride. If I would have just said those three simple words we would have been through so much less pain and hurt but I didn't. I walked out of my office, tired, hungry, and covered head to toe in graphite. I had just spent my entire Monday doing one drawing, a mansion for Rachel's parents that they were buying from the company I worked at specifically because I was one of Rach's friends and she had said I was the best. I was under a lot of pressure from my boss. It didn't help that the company I worked at was well known for being one of the best. Mr. Fülle said that this was my chance to shine, if I did well I would get a promotion. If I didn't, well then I would be in massive trouble. I set my drawing on the table, in front of Percy who had just gotten home and threw himself down on the chair as soon as he was in the room.

"Hi Annabeth," he said somewhat angrily. I sat down beside him.

"Hi Seaweed Brain." I said as I pecked him on the cheek. He gave me a slightly less irritated smile.

"Nice try but I'm not really in the mood. I've been forced on sick leave for the rest of the week."

"Why?" I asked as he pulled his arm out from under the table. He pulled up his shirt sleeve to show a bandage.

"An otter with rabies bit me. I've been medicated, so I'm fine. Plus I took some ambrosia so it's almost like it never happened but I was put on forced sick leave."

"Oh, boo." Percy gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, boo. But anyways that's no fun. Let's talk about something that we can smile about, what's up with the new drawing? That's the one for Rachel's family right, the one you started last night?" I nodded as I placed him in front of him.

I passed the piece of paper to him carefully, he picked it up and tilted his head at different angles like he was trying to decipher a treasure map finally he set it down with a laugh.

"It's really cool looking but I have to admit that I understand less of this than I do Shakespeare."

"Very funny," I said as I picked up the sheet again, laughing with him. We both stopped laughing when a corner got caught on something sticky (I didn't check what) and the most intricate part of the drawing, the part that I had spent most of my time on, ripped off. To put it simply, I exploded.

"Perseus Jackson! You ruined it! I worked all day on that and it's not like I can tape it!" He tried to set a hand on my shoulder to calm me but I pushed him back. I shoved him so hard that the chair he was sitting on flipped backwards, slamming Percy to the floor.

"Annabeth! You need to chill!"

"I can't chill Idiot! You just wreaked my drawing!" Percy was starting to get angry,

"Annabeth! I'm not being an idiot! You're being a Jerk!" I felt like I was on fire.

"I'm not being a Jerk! It's your fault just like everything horrible that happens is." I lost control and tried to throw a punch but Percy caught my fist. Somehow he seemed to be calmer but I had really hurt his feelings because the great Perseus Jackson, had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Beth, go cool off, why don't you go train or something?" I walked away from where he was sitting on the floor and slammed the door on my way out. I stormed off down the street, everyone who saw me stayed clear of me like I was an atomic bomb. I stood in front of Terminus, still fuming.

"Terminus, give me back my necklace. Please." I added the last word as an afterthought, just so that he wouldn't blow me up. His marble turned a grey almost as stormy as my eyes. "No need to get snippy Ms. Jackson. Julia went home for the evening so you have to grab you knife yourself. Did Praetor Jackson do something wrong?"

"I'm not talking to you about this." I muttered as I stormed off to the field of Mars, fastening my necklace around my neck. There was a large number of dummies set up for anyone to hack to pieces. I tapped my charm and felt it grow in my hand, again my knife. I started to hack at the dummies, letting my tears of frustration and anger flow freely. I heard a rustle of the grass behind me and I tensed up.

"Whoever you are, leave me alone!" I said with venom in my voice. I felt hands touch my shoulder and I whipped around. Ready to snap back until I saw that it was Hazel and Piper. Both of them were wearing armor, like they had been warned that I was on a rampage.

"Percy told us you'd probably say that, he also told us not to listen to you. What happened?" Hazel asked me gently. I told them what happened as I tore apart another dummy. When I was done they were both sitting cross legged on the ground watching me eviscerate dummy after dummy.

"Annabeth," Piper said softly, "Take a moment to go over what happened in your mind, frankly." I took a deep breath as I sat down and stuck my knife into the dirt.

"I had brought the drawing out into the kitchen. I sat down next to Percy and gave him the drawing, he picked it up, looked at it, and set it back down. When I picked it up it got caught on something sticky and ripped." I stated, grumpy. Hazel nodded her head.

"That's a good start, do you have any idea what to the sticky stuff was?"

I thought for a minute before it smacked me in the face. I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"I chew gum while I work. I must have gotten some stuck on the edge of the paper. It wasn't even Percy's fault." Hazel and Piper looked like they would rather shoot Medea with a bow and arrow while frozen in syrup instead of saying what they said next. Piper wrung her hands in her lap,

"Annabeth, do you realize what you've done?" She acted like I had done something horrible but from what I could see I had only overreacted. When I didn't answer Hazel blurted.

"Beth, you told Percy, the most loyal hero in all of history, who blames himself for every single death that he couldn't stop, that every thing that ever went wrong was his fault. You realize what that means right?" My eyes widened in shock.

"It means that giving him the weight of the sky again would have hurt him less." I sat with the girls for a few more minutes until a group of three boys walked over, they stayed about ten yards away but I could tell who they were anywhere. It was my husband and two of his best friends, Leo and Jason.

The girls stood up and each walked over to one of the boys, Hazel to Leo and Piper to Jason. They each kissed the cheek of the boy whose hand hey were holding. Percy walked over to where I was sitting cross legged on the grass and sat down beside me. We waited until the others were farther away until we spoke.

"Percy I-I-I'm-" He set a finger on my lips with a smile even though his eyes showed that he was still hurt. He said something that made me want to burst into tears, something that I should have said hours ago.

"It's okay Annabeth, I forgive you." Somehow even though that we were both sitting on the grass, I launched myself at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I started to feel the tears stream down my face as Percy held me. I knew that he could feel them too but I didn't care. "I didn't mean it." I whispered.

I felt him nod as he continued to hold me on his lap.

"I know, and I didn't mean to over react." I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes,

"Percy Jackson," I started softly, "You did not over react, if anybody over reacted it was me. I have the entire week to redo the drawing, it's not as big a deal as I originally thought that it was. Now are we going to sit her as it gets dark and risk terminus not letting us back in the city or are we going to head home now?" Percy and I stood up together and when I looked in his eyes most of the hurt was gone. There was still that little bit that is always residual after you get hurt but he had his smile back now.

"Let's go back home Beth, I'm not really in the mood to sleep outside tonight."

* * *

Me: Hey Percy!

Percy: What's up Gracie?

Me: I have brought another to the fandom, I have convinced my brother to start the Lightning Thief!

Percy: Yay!

Me: Will you say the disclaimer now?

Percy: No, that's you job Gracie

Me: Boo, Well fine, I don't own you or the Heroes of Olympus. I only own Rebecca, my OC.

Percy: Fine, go ahead and claim her she's the only one you can.

Me: For now, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Percy: That was kind of creepy, good work.

Me: Thanks!


	14. Costumes, Pizza, and Friends

Percy's Pov

Morning. Saturday. October 31st. One of the best combinations know to a hero. Why? Because it's the day that all of the monsters you fight are just figments of your imagination. It started with a breakfast fight. I was standing in the kitchen with Beth being amazing, how was I being amazing you might ask, I was making waffles. They were horrible looking waffles but they were still waffles. I poked Annabeth, just above her tank top and in between her shoulder blades, with a batter covered spoon. She turned and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, big mistake Seaweed Brain." She took the jug of orange juice and grabbed a ladle. She put it in and dumped a cup of orange juice on my hair. My powers didn't do anything to orange juice so I got soaked.

"Hey I'm going to need to shower now! I was just trying to get your attention, It Halloween and I was wondering if we were going to go to your work party?" Annabeth kissed my forehead and licked her lips to get the orange juice off of them.

"No but we are going to go to a party, one that you're going to enjoy. It's at the pizza place you like, and you still get to dress up like a little kid."

I smiled and jumped up and down just once for fun. Neither of us really got to go trick or treating when we were kids, it was just too dangerous so we kind of enjoyed goofing off in the costumes.

"So," I said as I turn on the faucet so that I could clean up our mess with my powers. "Who all is going to be at this party you have just informed me of." Annabeth watched me as I swept my arms in a circle pulling all of the orange juice of the floor.

"I'm not going to tell you." She said with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you. I know that you'll like the surprise and it will give you something to obsess over until 11 when we leave."

"What?" I whined "That's a whole hour and a half away!" she grinned evilly at me.

"We'll then you should be thoroughly existed when we get there.

I spent the next hour whining, complaining, begging, and overall being annoying trying to convince Annabeth to tell me where we were going. She wouldn't budge.

"Perseus, All we have to do now is get changed into our costumes and get in the car. You'll find out what's going to happen when we get there." I pulled her into our room and stripped off my shirt to get into my costume. When I looked up I saw Annabeth staring at me strangely.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you grew up and got muscles, "she gestured to my well chiseled chest, "But somehow you still retained- the attitude of a14 year old."

"Shut up Wise Girl." I remarked rolling my eyes but a smile still snuck itself on my face.

Ten minutes later we were in the car on the way to the pizza place. Annabeth was dressed up as a kitten and I was a fish. I was driving but I was still pelting Annabeth with questions. We pulled up in the parking lot of the pizza parlor and I pulled Annabeth inside. Another odd group of costumed young adults were sitting.

"Jason? Piper? Leo? Frank? Hazel? Rachel?" My friends smiled and waved at us, Rachel smirked,

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Thirty seconds later we were sitting with our friends, ordering a small pepperoni pizza to share.

"When did you get to town Rach?" She smiled,

"Just last night, I'm giving some of my drawings to a gallery for a special Halloween exhibit and I decided that I would come and deliver them in person. There was also the fact that I wanted to hang with my friends."

Annabeth leaned on her elbows onto the table.

"So, what's our party plan?" Piper snorted like this was funny.

"The plan is to eat pizza, chill, and be as normal as we usually are while wearing goofy costumes." I nodded approvingly,

"I like this plan." Annabeth started laughing at me, I turned to her and wiggled my eyebrows for comedic effect. "What is so funny?"

"Does the plan include having cheese on your nose?"

"Sure it does, now am I the only one that wants to play truth or dare or not?"

Rachel's eyes brightened up,

"This would be amazing! I can't remember the last time that I played that! Please guys?" I don't think that anybody wanted to anger the young woman that spewed green smoke to decide our fates so we all decided to play along. Hazel knit her hands together.

"Okay, so I'll start, Leo truth or dare?" Her boyfriend looked at her in mock fear.

"I don't know, you know so many of my deep, dark secrets. You choose," She rubbed her fingers together evilly,

"That was a bad choice Leo, You are getting a truth. Your question is have you ever made your hair go on fire so you looked like Hades from the Disney movie?"

"You said that you would never tell anyone!"

"Ha, not going to happen now tell us Hot Stuff!"

Leo folded his arms over his angry birds costume,

"Yes," He muttered, "Now it's my turn. Annabeth truth or dare." She looked over at him almost bored,

"Now come on, it would have been more fun if you asked Jason or something, it would have been all kinds of awesome!"

"Well suck it up because I chose you, Truth or Dare?" Her reaction was a quick hesitation before one of her signature confident smiles. Her hesitation told me something was up but I decided not to bring it up now.

"Dare Valdez," he smiled like he had wanted this to be her answer the whole game.

"Well Kitty-Cat, I dare you to walk up to the counter and meow before asking her for a glass of milk." everybody looked at him in surprise, it was kind of an extravagant dare. Annabeth stood up and grabbed some cash from Leo's wallet despite his protests.

"Come on Flame Boy, you get to come with to assure everybody else that I didn't chicken."

A couple of minutes late they came back, Annabeth was holding her glass of milk and the cash she jacked from Leo's wallet.

"The girl at the counter was impressed that I actually did the dare so she paid for the milk with her own tips." She explained. "So Percy," She asked me, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I yelped quickly, the dares that Annabeth dreamed up were brutal. When she told me what I had to say I almost wished that I picked dare.

"Kay Percy, You get to tell everyone the story about your dip in the Styx and where your weak spot used to be." I looked over at her sheepishly, Annabeth was the only one that knew where the weak spot was or what had happened in the underworld that day. I hadn't really wanted to share that information with anyone else.

"Can I use a chicken?" I asked, Beth denied me with a shake of her head and I sighed in defeat. "Okay Guys, it started when Nico almost killed me..."

I told everyone my story and then Annabeth helped me show everyone my weak spot. Leo had to come over and poke it (Which hurt because I was still sensitive there) so that he knew that we weren't faking it. I glared at home before I found my voice again.

"Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He told me immediately. I smiled as I remembered that he was the only person in the group that was single by choice.

"I dare you to go and flirt with the counter girl." Not surprisingly he wasn't too mad. I followed him to make sure that he did flirt with her. (He was turned down when shoe shoved her engagement ring in his face) After that the dares got progressively stranger. Piper had to give herself a black eye with Rachel's fist, Rachel had to juggle some of Hazel's rubies that were no longer cursed, Hazel had to imprint her hands into the stone floor underneath us, and Jason had to electrocute a pineapple. About an hour later we all walked out of the pizza place to go on with our days, we were all shouting one thing though.

"Happy Halloween!"

* * *

Sadie Kane: Grace, Are we doing a Kane Chronicles Fanfiction today?

Annabeth: Grace! What is she doing in our story! Is this one of your mad characters?

Me: No I don't own either of you, but she is someone who visits my mind frequently, Sadie, wrong fandom.

Sadie Kane: Opps *She pops back to her fandom*

Annabeth: Well who owns us Gracie?

Me: *sigh* Rick Riordan, the master of all Rickhangers!


	15. Surprise

**Heh, I skipped November, just cuz I was out of filler ideas!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was bubbly with excitement and joy, something that Percy could tell you didn't happen often. On Christmas I woke up late, something that was strange because I was an early riser, Percy woke up because I smacked a pillow in his face.

"Hi Annabeth! May I ask what's going on and why I have a pillow on my head?" I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Because it's Christmas that's why!" Percy sat up straight, fully awake now.

"What time is it?" I looked over at the close on my bedside table.

"Almost 8:30, but the party your mom put together at the hotel she's staying at is at ten and we were planning on only bring with one thing each for us to open so I thought that we could open them now." Percy sat up and ruffled his already messy hair.

"We did the two gift rule right? The one that we do every year?" I smirked and looked away.

"Plans changed so you got an extra present this year."

"Oh, thanks."

Five minutes later we were both of bed, dressed, and sticking pop-tarts in the toaster. I grabbed some extra frosting from the fridge and slathered it on the warm pastries.

"There is our wonderful first Christmas married together breakfast." Percy walled over and grabbed the plates from me, carrying them to in front of the tree. He patted the floor beside him, inviting me to sit with him.

"Come on, we'll open most of our presents now and leave one each for my mom's little party." I walked over and laid down on my belly beside him, propping my head on my elbows as I looked up at him.

"Okay, but I get to choose which ones you open now."

"Deal." I grabbed the two larger boxes of his three gifts and set them on his lap. He grabbed the larger of my two gifts and set it in front of me. I ripped off the wrapping paper to find... A box. I looked over at Percy who smiled sarcastically before feigning shock.

"Oh my gods it's a box!"

I shoved him in the shoulder before opening the box, inside were several smaller boxes, all nested like Russian dolls. Inside of the smallest box was a jewelry box. I glanced over at Percy with my eyebrows raised, he didn't always have the best taste in jewelry. I cautiously opened the box and saw something that I didn't expect to see, I saw a beautiful little celestial bronze charm-bracelet half full of charms.

"Percy," I started but he shushed me.

"Just look a little closer, it's not a normal bracelet. If it was I would be toast. Its lots of different weird magic stuff. I had Tyson and Leo Help me. It's supposed to protect you and your knife won't be a knife in the city line but you don't have to take it off. And the beads are kind of special-" I took my free hand and set it on his mouth.

"Shut up, I'm trying to look at my Christmas present."

I felt him smile against my lips as I fingered the charm bracelet. The beads had to have been engraved by Tyson because they told a story. The first few were from when I was little, meeting Thalia, sitting beside Percy in the zoo and chariot racing. Other charms were of the lake with Percy, getting out of Tartarus and my cabin at home. I smiled as I saw other wonderful moments being capped off with my knife charm. I sat up and wrapped my arm around Percy's neck in one movement.

"It's perfect. I love it. Now open yours Seaweed Brain." He ripped off the paper excitedly and squealed when he saw a watch that turned into Riptide. I guess great minds think alike. The other gift was just a box full of his favorite kind of tee shirts. I sighed as he clapped his arms in excitement. My husband is a goof.

I slipped into my favorite sweater and a nice pair of jeans. Percy just put on a tee shirt and jeans before we ran out the door. I was kind of glad that we didn't have to check out with Terminus to grab our weapons. On the plus side the hotel that Sally was staying at was only about ten minutes away. I was kind of surprised to see the group of people that had gathered in the conference room. We tossed our gifts for us and our friends under the tree and said hi to Sally and Paul. I was given a quick hug from Sally before she wrapped her son in her arms. He grunted.

"Mom, Hi, I can't breathe." She released him with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just good to know that's when I'm not seeing you it's because you're safe in your all hero city, not because the world is ending." We laughed as I heard footsteps behind me, I turned, ready to fight until I saw some of Percy's and my friends.

Piper and Jason strolled over hand in hand with Thalia looking completely fine to be the only single hero in there little party with Leo and Hazel standing next to her under the mistletoe. Hazel smiled after a quick kiss on Leo's lips.

"Hey guys, what's new?"

Everyone exchanged greetings and the girls surrounded me in a group hug. They pulled me over to the others side of the room so that we could have a private conversation. Hazel, Thalia, and Piper sat me down to interrogate me. The sat me down in the one chair in the corner and sat down on the floor in front of me. Hazel smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"We've figured out your little secret Mrs. Jackson." I blushed and looked away, not daring to deny what the three of us all knew was true.

"How long have you known?" I asked softly. Piper reached up and set a hand on my knee,

"We only figured it out about a week ago, when are you going to tell Percy?"

"Today, when he opens up his Christmas gift." Thalia stood up and raised her arm like she was a girl in school.

"Mrs. Jackson? I mean Sally, Can we open presents now?"

Sally laughed at Thalia's enthusiasm,

"Sure, just let me grab some cookies first." Sally left the room for a moment and the girls had already ran to the tree, enjoying being kids again. I walked over to Percy, who was discussing some sports thing with the guys and Paul, I truthfully wasn't paying attention.

"Percy," I said as I poked him in the back. He jumped and turned, already instinctively grabbing his watch.

"Oh, Wise Girl," He sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing.

"Did you even hear what your mom said?" His blank look told me my answer. I sighed but I wasn't really annoyed,

"Presents and cookies, Perseus."

"Oh Yay!" He pulled me over to in front of the tree in the middle of the room, making me even more excited than I had been only minutes before.

I was glad to watch everybody open their gifts, Hazel opened up a gemstone dagger with a live flame in the middle. Piper got a new sheath from Jason and Thalia got a tee shirt from her brother that she seemed to be happy with, it said "Death to Barbie" on the front with "And One Direction too!" on the back. She promptly pulled it over head and on top of her hoodie. The girls had pitched together to get one gift for the guys to share, It was a machine that several people could use to build, sharpen swords, train, and play minecraft all at the same time. They flipped. I opened a new set of drawing pencils from Percy before thrusting his gift in front of him.

"You. Open. Now." I said, so existed that my brain wasn't functioning correctly. He smiled at me before ripping the paper off of the gift. He looked at it for a moment before tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"What the Hades is this?"

I sounded like a balloon deflating as I awed at how oblivious he was. Surprisingly I wasn't mad.

"You know what Seaweed Brain, go ask your mom what it is and after she whispers the answer in your ear, pass it around so that everybody can see it. And nobody gets to talk other than sally when she tells Percy what the present is." Percy looked at me strangely, confused with my little game but he did as I requested. he walked over to sally and showed her the little picture frame that he had unwrapped, unable to read the slip of paper I had tucked inside of the glass because of his dyslexia. He walked over and showed the gift to his mother and no one else. She read the small slip of paper and her eyes went wide with shock. She made Percy bend down so that no one else could hear what she said. His eyes went wide with shock but they had another emotion in them that I was scared wouldn't have been there. Joy. As sally passed around the frame he walked over to me with quick steps and planted a kiss on my lips. After everyone had seen the frame he spoke, his voice full of shock and happiness.

"You're Pregnant?"

I nodded,

"I'm about two months along, I found out about a month ago and figured it would be a good surprise. He nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, emphasis on surprise." He gave me a stern look that was still laced with joy.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" I smiled at his face and the faces of our friends and family watching us with too many expressions to count on their faces. I looked around at everybody,

"Surprise." the girls were only ones who weren't shocked. They called group hug and then enforced it. We stayed at the party for another several hours but I was glad when we were able to go home and have it just be the two of us. When we got home Percy carried the frame to the guest bedroom, the room we decided on the way home would be for the baby. He set it on the shelf and wrapped his arms around me as we both stared at the frame that said, "We should get to take our baby's first picture around July." I sighed as I felt the familiar weight of Percy's arms on top of mine.

"Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain," I sighed, His arms tightened around me for a moment.

"Merry Christmas Wise Girl."

* * *

Annabeth: Finally, you've been planning this chapter forever. You must've puts much thought into it as Rick Riordan did into the books. Why did you have him write them for you?

Me: *Face palm* For the last time I DON'T OWN YOU! I'M JUST FAN GIRL!


	16. The First Look

**Kay Guys, I'm posting the last of this tonight. You get Seven chapters! I may do some kind of little one shots for Percabeth sometimes but no promises. I am still planning on putting some more stuff on very soon although it's not in this fandom? Who here likes Danny Phantom? I'll give you more details in just a bit. As always, Rate and Review. :D**

* * *

Percy's POV

I went home around noon, expecting to see Annabeth sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a sheet of paper in front of her. When I looked inside to see if she was ready for the ultra sound and first wellness appointment that we were both going to, she wasn't even in the living room. I made myself look around again before I panicked and I saw that the bedroom door was closed. Styx. I didn't bother knocking on the door as I walked in. Annabeth would kill me if I did that and what I was thinking was right.

"Annabeth," I whispered, she responded with a groan. I stepped in the room and sat down on the bed next to her where she had a pillow on her head to block out as much light as possible. "Hi," I said softly. She removed her pillow and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Hi." She said, rather grumpily.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead,

"On a scale of Olympus to the underworld how bad is this headache?" She sat up and pushed her curls out of her face out of habit,

"Tartarus would be too bright." She grabbed her bottle of pain meds as she looked at the clock,

"You're home early, what's up?" I shook my head,

"Look at your phone Wise Girl." She picked up her magic phone and face palmed before wincing, she didn't curse so I figured she wasn't in as sour of a mood any more.

"Well that was stupid. I totally forgot about that appointment, Thanks Seaweed Brain."

I threw my hands up in mock surprise,

"Oh my gods, you forgot something!"

She shoved my shoulder,

"Shut up before I stab you." She whispered with a smirk on her face.

"You can't stab me in the city lines." I said in a sing-song voice. She just rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from our dresser. I was surprised to see that she already had a small baby bump. As soon as she was dressed and had pulled a pair of sneakers on she held out her hand.

"Come on, we should still have time to grab some lunch."

Half an hour and a shared meal later we were walking down the sidewalk, Annabeth leading me to where this "Heroes only" Hospital was. I was starting to get tired of there not being any cars in New Rome. Twenty minutes and four sore feet later we were in front of a building several stories high with a caduceus on the doors. Below the caduceus was a phrase written in two languages, Latin and Greek. It said "Hospital for the Semi-Divine." I looked over at Annabeth, suddenly super nervous about everything. My Wise Girl reached over and knit her fingers with mine.

"Chill Seaweed Brain, there's no monster risk here, we're going to be awesome parents and we can worry later. We're perfectly fine." I nodded as I pushed the doors open. Here we go.

"Athena Almighty It's bright in here!" Annabeth exclaimed as soon as she had a glance at the interior of the lobby, I had to agree with her, the only word to describe the room was bright. The room reminded me of the Apollo cabin, everything was gold and white, glowing, and bad music was being blasted from the intercom. Apollo definitely funded this place. We walked up to the front desk to see a perky looking woman with blond hair and golden brown eyes staring at us with her mouth open. I cleared my throat, extremely uncomfortable with the fact that she was staring at us.

"Pardon me but why are you staring?" Annabeth face palmed at my frankness but the girl wasn't fazed. She closed her mouth and set her folded hands in her lap. She started apologizing in rapid fire.

"Sorry Mr. Jackson, the calendar said you and your wife would be coming in today but will I thought that a child of Mercury had hacked the system. Reyna tells us so many stories about you and your other friends' adventures at the main camp. Yesterday was my last day at the main camp. My names Mikayla, hi."

Annabeth smiled at the perky looking girl and I realized she was just that, a girl. Now that we were right in front of her I could see that she couldn't have been older than 17 years old. Annabeth started using the voice that she used when she was talking to any other star struck campers, the same voice she used when she was trying to teach kids archery or Greek.

"It's nice to meet you Mikayla, you and I will probably be seeing a lot of each other. I know it's your first day here but do you by any chance know what floor OB is on?" Mikayla was even happier to hear that phrase that she had been just moments before meeting us.

"Sure I do, it's on the fifth floor. There's an elevator just down the hall on your right and congratulations in advance," We walked to the elevator as quickly as we could without running and as soon as we were inside Annabeth burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she was crying, it was kind of scary. She help up her hand for me to wait before asking questions. She stopped laughing after about three floors, suddenly she was all smiles.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that's a mood swing. They're pretty common. It's best not to freak out about them Seaweed Brian, now come on, it's our floor." I decided not to protest as I followed her out of the elevator.

Annabeth walked up to the desk like she owned the place,

"Hi, the Jackson's are here for an ultrasound." I walked up behind her and took her hand, something she didn't seem to have a problem with, there was another Apollo boy sitting behind the counter, he said his name was Sid.

"I remember, I talked to you on the phone last month. Did my sister downstairs tell you about the hospital or did she just freak out?" Annabeth laughed a small laugh.

"She kind of freaked, but we were cool with it and I liked her. What is the scoop here? "Sid's eyes lit up like this was one of his favorite things to talk about.

"My dad set the place up a few years back, and over the years we've figured out how to mix godly healing and modern technology to make the ultimate hero hospital." Sam rubbed his hands together in excitement, "If we wanted to we could figure out how to clone human hands." I raised my eyebrows,

"Wow," I said as Annabeth rolled her eyes at me with a smile on her face.

"We're here for Dr. Amy Candidus,"

"Look behind you."

I whirled around, slapping my watch before I realized that it was just Annabeth's doctor. She giggled a bit and apologized.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that a lot of the heroes here are jumpy from being on the run, war, and the fact that they're powerful. I'm Dr. Amy Candidus, but you might have noticed that we're pretty casual here so instead of bothering with the whole Dr. Candidus thing you can just call me Amy. Why don't you come with me so we can talk a bit more privately? She gave Sid a pointed look, he sighed.

"Exam room 3 is open Amy. I won't do anything stupid." She smiled and waved for us to follow her. We walked in and she shut the door behind us,

"Sorry, I'm in charge of a few of the interns on the floor and Sid blew something up last week. Let's get started, first things first, congratulations." She started asking Annabeth medical questions that I had no idea how she was able to answer them. Annabeth quickly caught on to my boredom so she came up with this,

"Seaweed Brain, why don't you go sit out in the waiting room and we'll call you back for the ultrasound." Her voice made it sound like she was doing me a favor but she had an undertone that let me know that I was distracting her. I didn't want to be a bother so I kissed her on the top of her head and left.

I spent an hour playing I-phone games and chatting with Sid and the other dads that were coming in with their wives, New Rome was pretty small so there was only two other guys waiting. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my hand. It was a text from Annabeth, _Get your butt in here Seaweed Brain! _I quickly stood and walked back into the exam room to see Annabeth laying propped up on the bed thing with her shirt rolled up and some clear stuff on her tummy.

"Hi, Amy will be back in a moment, can you shut the door? It's cold in here." I shut the door behind me and pulled a chair over to beside Annabeth. I leaned over her and planted a kiss on her lips,

"Hi." Before I could say anymore Amy walked in pushing a cart with an ultrasound machine.

"Okay, let's look at this baby." She took the pictures with the ultra sound and with ever time she looked over at the machine. She turned the machine to show us what was on the screen just before I lost my mind from excitement. Amy turned and pointed to the screen,

"That's one twin, and that's the other."

"TWINS!" Annabeth and I exclaimed in unison, Amy smiled.

"Yup, Congratulations. Looks like you're getting two for the price of one."

* * *

Leo: When do I appear again? I miss being awesome.

Me: Don't Know, When Rick publishes the next book or sometime later in this Fanfic. Whichever comes first.

Leo: Why don't you just write the next book?

Me: 'CUZ! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!


	17. Home

Annabeth's POV

Hilariousness, that's what was happening as Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, fidgety with fear just as we were going to my dad's place for the night. Our reasoning, was we were looking for a house outside of camp, closer to Percy's job (I can work from home) to save a bit of cash and my dad knew the area better than we did. We both agreed that saving money would be a good plan, and being inside of the safe walls all of the time was nice because of the no monsters thing but we were starting to feel cadged. I started pulling Percy out of our current apartment as he protested with all of the things that could happen moving out of the safe zone.

"The twins could get hurt and food would cost a lot more and the world could try to end again, the world hasn't tried to end since we-"

"Were 17." I interrupted, "We were 17, and I have decided that the world is not allowed to try to end until I say so. Now are you okay or just nervous about seeing my dad?"

"Nervous." He muttered. I rolled my eyes,

"Then get in the car and you can calm down on the hour car ride there."

"Fine."

I had to push him out of the city and into the car but as soon as he was sitting in the passenger seat he was fine. After about ten minutes of him being quiet while I drove he apologized.

"I'm sorry, and nervous, and scared." I smiled at Percy,

"I know. But the security of having a room full of weapons will help you with that. We still have a large stock of drachmas that we can convert to mortal money to get a house big enough to have a room for us, one for each of the twins, and to stock with demigod supplies."

"With a lock to keep the twins safe from the weapons?" Percy asked.

"With a lock" I agreed.

Traffic was worse than we thought it would be so we got to my dad's place in another hour. Things had gotten better between us and I got along a bit better with my step mom now so I was hopeful. Except for the fact that Percy and I had strong scents and all of the monsters within ten miles would think that we were dinner. I pulled up in front of my dad's house and took a deep breath.

"You okay Wise Girl?" Percy asked softly. I nodded,

"Course I am Seaweed Brain, let's go greet my family." I stepped outside and walked up to the door gripping Percy's hand. I rang the doorbell and my step mom, Angela opened the door.

"Hi Annabeth, Percy." She said sweetly. "Fredrick, Annabeth and Percy are here." My dad rushed forwards to hug me,

"Hi Dad." I whispered as I hugged back. He leaned backwards and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sweetheart, I thought now that you live in California again I would get to see you more often." I gave him a small smile.

"We'll see dad. Let's go inside so that we can talk."

We all flopped on the couch just before my brothers walked in. I smiled at how big they had gotten, they weren't tiny anymore, they were big 13 year old boys. By the way Percy was looking at them I could tell he was having a moment of envy because they got a normal childhood. Bobby and Matthew walked over and Percy moved over so they could sit by me. They flopped down and gave me a hug, it was strange. I didn't remember the last time I hugged them.

"Hi Annie, you look different, like you grew up." Bobby said in amazement. I ruffled his blond curls and Matthew's black locks at the same time.

"You two did to Bobby, I don't see any Legos around here anymore." He glared at the floor and move my hand from his head.

"It's Bob Annie, I go by Bob and Matthew goes by Matt." Percy laughed at my expression,

"Are they going to have to start calling you Beth now Wise Girl?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

Angela had been watching us in amusement and making peanut butter sandwiches at the same time. She interrupted before Percy and I started kissing.

"So Annie, what's your guys' plan for today and tomorrow?" I shifted beside the boys, suddenly wishing that it was Percy beside me instead of them. Matt set his hand on my shoulder and I filched.

"Are you okay Annie? I can move over for Percy if you want me to?" I wanted to answer but I was thrust into a memory, something that hadn't happened in months. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me, how Percy rushed over as soon as my eyes went blank, how Matt and Bob moved out of the way at Percy's command, and lastly how my dad and Angela were asking questions left and right. Mostly though, my mind was seeing the images that Gaia had planted in my mind. Percy dying, Luke standing over me with a knife to my throat, and Thalia turned against me. After what seemed like hours I snapped out of it with everybody but Percy staring at me. He was holding me as I shivered,

"So, as we were saying, plans for today right?"

Dad started staring at me,

"Are you okay Annie? What happened?" I didn't really want to explain so I gave him the simple answer,

"Percy and I have been through hell and back. It came with a few side effects. Anyways we were going to talk about Dad helping us find a new house today and then I was told that we would be able to spend the night and watch a movie with my brothers." Angela smiled, she still looked worried but she seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well you guys said that you like the water right?" I laughed out loud,

"That's the understatement of the century, Percy is part fish." He pulled a pouty face,

"When you say it like that I sound like a freak." Angela smiled at us,

"Then I have a few ideas, let's get in the van and I'll show you them."

Forty-five minutes closer to Percy's job we were standing in front of a house with a view of the ocean.

"Woah," I whispered before I even walked inside.

"How about we 'Woah' after we see what inside, Kay Wise Girl?"

"Kay," We slowly walked inside and I smiled as I looked around, the walls were already a light sea green in the mixed kitchen and living room, so was the bathroom on the other side of the room. I pulled Percy over to the side if the room to where the staircase was. I walked up the stairs and smiled as I counted the doors, 1,2,3,4, and 5. I opened them and looked inside, a reasonably sized master bedroom with cream walls, a room with the space and a lock so we could store our demigod provisions, a bathroom, and bedrooms for the twins. Percy and I looked inside the first of the rooms that would be the twins' and smiled. They were both orange with adjoining doors.

"Now I can say whoa, I think that we found our new house on the first try."

"Woah," he agreed.

We walked out of the house with the decision to buy it already made. We climbed into the van and smiled,

"We can go back to your place now dad." I smiled, he smiled back,

"Was it really that good?"

"Yes." I said as the boys started complaining,

"It's five o'clock, were starving." I set one hand on each of them,

"Do you know what starving really is, a week with out food." They looked at me in horror,

"You didn't really do that," Percy rubbed his tummy,

"I missed cheeseburgers, that week, which reminds me, there's a burger place close to here, and I'll buy."

We ate dinner and went back to their place and we watched an early movie with the boys, it was that new kid's movie, The Hotel Transylvania. I had a feeling that they would be yelling out lines from the movie for a week. I climbed on Percy's lap halfway during the movie just because I was always cold and I had decided that snugging with him was more fun than grabbing a blanket. He didn't mind. They boys climbed on the couch with us, so we were an octopus of limbs. I looked over at Percy,

"Woah," I whispered. It was 11pm when the movie ended and we slip out from underneath my half asleep brothers. "That was strange." I giggled as soon as we were in my old room.

"No doubt," He smiled as he looked at my walls, "I never thought that you would be a unicorn girl."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I whispered as I climbed in my old twin bed, he smiled as he laid down beside me.

"Okay Wise Girl."

We left first thing in the morning, being it was a Sunday that meant it was nine in the morning. We climbed in the car, and went to go sigh the lease on our new home before we left to go back to camp for the couple of weeks before we moved into the new house.

"Are you excited to get to stay at the new house?" I asked Percy.

"You said it wrong," He said with a smile, I felt myself almost boil at being accused of doing something wrong.

"What?" I asked, so angry that I was calm,

"You called it a house Annabeth, it's really a home."

* * *

_(When I wrote this disclaimer I was in a Hotel Transylvania mood. Sorry.)_

* * *

Mavis: What is this madness, this isn't Hawaii!

Jason: Gracie kidnapped you too didn't she?

Mavis: Who is Gracie?

Me: I AM GRACIE, SUPREAME RULER OF THE FANFIC, I OWN YOU ALL!

Jason: No you don't, Sony owns Mavis and Rick Riordan owns the rest of us!

ME: Curse you smart son of Jupiter! You are all knowing!

Jason: Yes, yes I am.


	18. The Name Game

**Lots has happened in the month since last chapter, Annabeth and Percy moved into their new house Jason and Piper got married! What else? You shall find out!**

Percy's Pov

I was late, I was really, really late. Annabeth got the envelope today and were celebrating. There was an emergency and I was best with the aquatic animals so I was staying late.

"Shhh, you need to calm down so I can get home to My Beth before it gets late." I carefully used my mind to calm the turtle. "What's your name?" I felt the turtle whisper with its mind, terrified,

"My name is Michelle, An eagle caught my foot on the way to the ocean." I gently set my hand on Michelle's foot,

"How about I send you over to my friend Kaylee? She can patch you up and I'll check on you tomorrow?" Her response was a shiver of calmness, I handed her over to Kaylee, one of the vets I worked with.

"I don't know how you do it Percy, all of the animals love you, especially the ones that have anything to do with the water." I shushed my shoulders,

"I don't know Kaylee, Mom always told me I was part fish. Maybe they can sense it. You mind me heading home now?" She laughed at me,

"Go, your wife's been waiting for almost an hour. Don't keep her waiting any more than you need to."

"Styx, Styx, Styx." I muttered as I walked in the door.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth call out from her desk in our room. I jogged over to our room, I planted a kiss on Beth's forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was an emergency." She pressed her lips to mine, smiling against them.

"I know."

"I picked up Chinese for dinner."

"That I didn't know." She got up out of her chair and held a little white envelope in her hand.

"I have a surprise for after the fortune cookies. Hurry up or I'll eat all of the sweet and sour chicken."

"Coming!"

Fifteen minutes and four plates of sweet and sour chicken later Annabeth was getting out some chocolate to go with her fortune cookies, she licked some chocolate off of her fingers,

"So Seaweed Brain, Are you going to open the envelope or am I?" I carefully held out my hand for the precious piece of paper and Beth set it in my fingers. I ripped the envelope open but I couldn't read it. I sat for what felt like hours but what must have only been about ten minutes deciphering the words on the sheet of paper. A smile grew on my face,

"One of both, we're having one of both, a girl and a boy." I scooted my chair over closer to Annabeth, She wrapped her arms around me nervously.

"Percy, wow, just Wow. What are we going name them? Are we going to be good parents? What if they don't like us? Are they going to be as swamped with monster attacks as we were when we were there age? What if-"

I gave her a squeeze to calm her,

"Annabeth, take a deep breath, we still have a bit more time to figure things out. We can start thinking about names now and think about them for a while okay? We will be awesome parents okay? Just look at us, we're amazing! We've stopped several wars, taught hundreds of heroes, not to mention help unite the Greeks and Romans. Everything's going to be fine." Annabeth nodded her head slowly before clutching it in pain. Another Flashback. They were getting more frequent and Annabeth was getting more and more frustrated. I gave her another squeeze as she came out of the flashback. She slammed her fist on the table.

"GEIA!"

"Beth, we put her back to sleep. Are you okay?" She buried her face in my shoulder,

"No, no I'm not. I wish I had the nightmares like you do instead of these stupid flashbacks."

"I would trade with you if I could," I whispered. Annabeth smiled at me.

"I know that you would, now where going to shut up about the war. Grab a piece of Paper and a pen Seaweed Brain."

"What?"

"Just go get them Seaweed Brain." I stood up and grabbed what she asked, sufficiently confused on what she wanted them for. I set a notebook and a blue ballpoint pen in front of her,

"Now what Wise Girl?" She divided the paper into two columns and wrote "Boy's" on one side and "Girl's" on the other side.

"Now we start throwing out names." I thought for a moment before speaking.

"What about Annabelle Minerva?" Annabeth smiled before writing it down with her neat handwriting.

"Theseus Aaron?" She asked, I nodded and she wrote that one down too. I wrapped my fingers together nervously,

"Wise Girl, What about Luke?" Annabeth's eyes got wide, like that was the last name she would expect me to suggest. Her voice was choked with emotion,

"What?" I started explaining quickly,

"Well, I just thought that he was like your big brother and even though he made some bad choices you two were still really close and you might like it. It doesn't even have to be a first name it could be a middle name too-" My voice trailed off as Annabeth grabbed my hand.

I stared at the hardwood flooring until Annabeth lifted my chin up so she could look me in the eyes.

"I Think Henry Luke would be an awesome name." I smiled, it had a nice ring to it.

"I like it, write it down Wise Girl." She did. I looked out the window and through it at the sea and something clicked in my mind, a perfect name for our little girl. A name that meant wisdom. Annabeth seemed to read my mind,

"What about Sofia Thalia? We could call her Fia for short." I nodded quickly without any hesitation. We wrote down several other names, Alexa, Andrew, and Alexandra to name a few but we kept coming back to the names Henry Luke and Sofia Thalia. Annabeth and I wrote them up on the microwave.

"Sofia and Henry." Annabeth whispered.

"Are we sure?" I asked her, I was but I wasn't sure about Beth.

"We're sure."

* * *

Leo: HOW IS JASON ALL KNOWING! I KNOW YOU AREN'T ALL KNOWING! AND I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T OWN US!

Me: *Sigh* How about this, you say the disclaimer and then I'll say you're all knowing, Kay Leo?

Leo: YES! Rick Riordan owns us not Grace! She's just a fan girl.

Me: Yes, I am a fan girl, and Leo is all knowing.

Leo: YES, YES I AM!


	19. Training

Piper: We're too early today, you haven't even started the chapter yet!

Me: Nope, No I haven't.

Piper: *Gasp* You monster! No wonder you don't own anybody.

Me: INCORRECT! ALTHOUGH RICK RIORDAN OWNS YOU I OWN SOFIA AND HENRY! BWAHAHAHA

Piper: Don't hurt me. You're scary.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Please?!"

"No."

"Ugh." I wanted to slam my face on the coffee table. "And why are we not training? At all." Percy plopped down beside me on the couch,

"Because you told me last week that I was supposed to tell you no weapons until the twins are born." I tried to give him puppy dog eyes but we both knew that Percy was the king of puppy dog eyes.

"Can I veto my previous statement?"

"You said that you weren't allowed to veto yourself then." I glared at him.

"Perseus?" He turned and scooted over for two reasons, one, he could see me better, two, I was mad.

"Should I walk away?" I nodded,

"Walk away Jackson, walk away." Percy stood up after planting a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to go run an errand, I'll be back in an hour or so, love you." Percy grabbed his car keys and walked out the house. I sighed as I looked around the house.

"Well, Styx. What should I do now?" I said aloud even though I was the only one home. I was so bored it was beyond maddening. I had finished all of my work for this week and next and I wasn't training. When we lived in New Rome Percy and I trained daily and I loved it. I walked upstairs to grab my I-pod, pencils, and drawing pad.

I sat down at the table and plugged my earphones in my ears. I was glad in this moment that I was a daughter of Athena and that drawing came naturally to me. I was about to spend an hour pounding my head against the table trying to figure out what to draw but then I figured out that if I didn't think about what I was drawing it would probably look cooler in the end. I focused on my music and started to not be so angry. It wasn't Percy's decision for me not to train until the twins were born. I was actually kind of happy with the way my brain was calming down as I drew until I looked down at my drawing. It was a Cyclops and it wasn't Tyson. It was the Cyclops that almost killed Thalia. As soon as my brain recognized what it was looking at I was thrust into a flashback.

_"Percy!" I hissed as I smacked his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He sat up suddenly,_

_"Beth? What's wrong now?" I resisted making the smart remark that everything was wrong. I silently pointed at the monster about fifteen feet in front of us, it was a huge humanoid with one milky grey eye, a Cyclops._

_"We need to kill it before it recognizes me." I whispered. Percy stared at my fear filled eyes._

_"Annabeth, what do you mean? It's just a Cyclops." I wished that was all that it was but it was so much more._

_"Percy, that was one of the first monsters I fought, I'm the reason that it's down here." Percy was puzzled for a moment before it hit him._

_"That's the one you stabbed in the toe, the one that Thalia finished off for you." I nodded._

_"We have to kill it before it-" I had been to slow in explaining to Percy. It had seen me. It replicated the voice of somebody who had been the closest to me._

_"It's me Annie." It said in an uncanny replication of Luke's voice. "Everything's going to be all right." It had hit a part of me that was almost numb with grief, the small part of me that was still a teenage girl and not a warrior. I wanted to curl up in a ball. My voice was horse when I whispered._

_"No."_

I snapped out of it to see Percy standing beside me with an expression of worry etched on his face.

"Wise Girl? Are you okay?" I sat up from where I had fallen face forewords on the table.

"Of course I am. It's perfectly normal for us to have side effects of our time in Tartarus. This is just mine. I'm perfectly okay. When did you get back Seaweed Brain?" I knew that he wasn't ready to drop the subject of the flashback but he smiled at me excitedly.

"Just about five minutes ago. I brought you a surprise." I gazed at him in shock,

"What kind of surprise?" I asked eagerly. Percy laughed,

"Follow me and I'll show you."

He led me upstairs to the demigod supply room.

"Open the door." He told me, almost ready to explode. I turned the knob to find three girls sitting on a wooden crate. Seeing Piper and Hazel didn't really surprise me, seeing the other did.

"Hi Annie, surprise." Thalia smirked. I rushed forwards to hug them all, starting and ending with Thalia.

"Hi guys. When did you get here?" Piper smiled and played with the fringe on her braid,

"We got here just about five minutes ago, Percy picked us up from camp. But that's not really what you're asking is it?" I shook my head. Thalia smiled as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"I took some time off from the hunt so that I could see my best friend and my favorite cousin for a while. I also wanted to be here when I was officially dubbed Aunt of your baby." My mind seized up. She said baby, singular.

"We haven't told them yet have we Seaweed Brain?" He shook his head,

"Nope, have fun ladies. I am going to make dinner you can chat, open up my present for Beth, and just be you guys." He pressed his lips on my head and walked out, closing the door. I set one hand on my belly.

"This is Sofia Thalia," I said putting my hand where she was. I moved my hand to the other side of my tummy. "And this is Henry Luke." I could tell that the girls had not been expecting that.

"Wow." Hazel whispered. I laughed,

"Yeah, Wow. Are you guys sitting on this present that Percy mentioned?" Thalia face palmed with a smile.

"Yes Annie, we are on your present. Give me thirty seconds to process that you are naming your daughter after me and then I will move."

I waited the requested thirty seconds and the girls moved. I pulled the lid off of the crate and smiled at one of Percy's strokes of genius. It was filled with wooden training swords and shields so that I could spar without the risk of the twins getting hurt.

"Percy Jackson, you are amazing." I exclaimed The girls and I all picked up a sword and wooden shield before walking downstairs.

"I love you!" I called to Percy as I got ready to go spar on the sand with my friends.

"Love you too, have fun training!" My limbs rushed with the thought. Training!


	20. Shopping

Thalia: Leo has informed me that your disclaimer is in the wrong spot. He says if I don't talk to you he's going to paint Team Leo on the hunters' tents.

Me: *Gasp* Woah, that's a bit extreme.

Thalia: Yeah, yeah it is.

Me: So, as long as you're here do you want to play a game?

Thalia: Why not, you are The Amazing Gracie.

Me: Good, Mini Game Show Time! You get three choices, choose the right one and you win eternal greatness! Are you ready?

Thalia: Yup!

Me: Cool, Am I One, A fan girl, Two, a crazy person, Or Three, Rick Riordan?

Thalia: You're definitely not Rick Riordan, you've told me that before. You could be crazy but I'm saying you're a fan girl.

Me: TRICK QUESTION, I'M A CRAZY FAN GIRL! BWAHAHAHAHA

Thalia: Meh.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was getting excited for the strangest thing. Shopping. Thankfully it wasn't going to be the strangest thing in the world, it was actually going to be fun. The reason being you might ask? I was shopping with Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Juniper and they were some of my favorite people in the world. That and the fact that Rosie, their one year old little girl, was the cutest tree I had ever seen. We were all in Annabeth's car going baby shopping for the twins' rooms and I'm pretty sure that Annabeth wanted to find clothes for them too.

"So where are we going again?" I asked Annabeth. Seeing as she was driving, Annabeth poked Juniper, who was sitting beside her. Juniper turned so that she could see me better.

"I'm friends with an oak tree around here and she said that there was a nice baby store a few blocks from here."

"Oh, Right. You guys told me about this last night when you got here didn't you?" Grover sighed,

"Percy, we told you that when you picked us up from the airport last night." I looked at my friends who were all staring at me. I'm also pretty sure that Annabeth was rolling her eyes.

"In my defense it was like midnight and I was half asleep and I was also the driver." I heard Annabeth scoff.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, We're here."

We climbed out of the car and I walked up to take Annabeth's hand,

"You ready?" She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Of course, no flashback, no worries. Let's go inside." Our small party walked inside and we were smacked with pastel. Thalia groaned

"Okay, I did not sign up for the colors that look like puke when I agreed to go baby shopping with you Annie." Beth smirked at Thalia.

"If the all-powerful, immortal, teenage hero doesn't want to help her best friend and her husband plan for her twins, one of which she's naming after her, the huntress can wait in the car." Thalia looked down at the ground guiltily,

"That's not what I meant, come on. Let's go look at dressers." I raised my eyebrows,

"Way to guilt a person Wise Girl." She squeezed my hand before leading us to the furniture.

"I figured it's a skill I'm going to need."

We spent five minutes looking absolutely clueless as we stared at the furniture. My ADHD told me that five minutes was way too long to just stare at something. I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked me suspiciously.

"Calling Piper, She works down the street." Annabeth sighed,

"You know she's going to tell you everything that you were thinking was wrong."

"Yup. That's better than standing here forever though and she'll be able to help you with clothes."

"Styx." Annabeth muttered. Piper finally picked up on the fourth ring.

"Piper McLean speaking, what's up?"

"Hi, it's Percy, we're shopping down the street from you and we don't know what to get for a baby's room. I'll sign an extra credit form if you come and help us. Please?" I heard Piper laugh over the phone.

"Don't beg Percy, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Five minutes later Piper strolled through the doors, saying hello to one of the counter girls as she passed. She smiled at the girls, assuming correctly that the guys had no idea what was going on.

"Hello my friends, what if our design emergency today?" Annabeth pointed to her belly.

"They need rooms." Piper cracked her knuckles and rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"Okay. Are you guys ready to be my design team?" We all shrugged our shoulders and nodded. "Okay, then let's get started." Piper closed her eyes for a moment as she thought. "Percy and Grover, you two are going to take Rosie with you and are going to get fitted sheets, lots of blankets, pacifiers, and bottles. When you're done with that come find us for more instructions. Are you guys cool with all of that?" I shrugged my shoulders as Grover picked up Rosie.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later I guess."

Annabeth's POV

As soon as the boys were out of sight Piper dropped her whole commander act she had put on.

"They didn't really need to go get that stuff, if I got the stuff it would be a lot faster but then there would be no girl talk. Annabeth, you get to go first. The news, spill it." I shrugged,

"I don't know, Thalia's planning the baby shower, I have bruises from how hard the twins are kicking and I'm really excited to get one step closer to getting ready for them." Piper nodded,

"That, was a good answer. Now, the most awesome sister in law ever. Being immortal do you even have any news Thalia?" The huntress shrugged,

"I guess other than the stuff Annie talked about, if I aged normally I would be 30 now. That and the fact that Leo pranked the hunters. I got an iris message that everybody's shirts had been tie-died in fire colors and 'Team Leo' had been written on all of them." I snorted

"Well that's a bit extreme. Juniper, what's new with you?"

The dryad smiled,

"Rosie took her first steps a week ago. In the spot where I met Grover." We all stared at her.

"No way!" Juniper nodded.

"Grover was walking with her holding both of her hands and she just let go and kept on walking." I was enjoying the girl time but something was making me antsy. I started playing with the disc that I could turn into a knife at a moment's notice.

"Hey guys? Can we hurry up a little bit? I have a feeling that we're attracting a bunch of evil nasties and I'm not really in the mood to fight a bunch of monsters right now."

Piper nodded,

"You're right, even our phones don't cover up that much stink." She pulled a list out from her pocket and started walking to the front to the girl she had waved to when she came in.

"Hi Piper!" She exclaimed, Portia jumped up a little upsetting her bright red curls.

"Hi Portia, We are going to have a big order." She gestured to me. "This is Annabeth, she is the Mommy today. We are her best friends and honorary aunties. She needs pretty much everything." Portia rubbed her hands together.

"First the big question, boy or girl."

"Both, I'm having twins." Portia jumped out from behind the counter.

"Then let's get started, it looks like we have a lot of shopping to do."

When Percy and Grover found us an hour later (Seriously, what was taking them that long?) We had two carts and were almost done shopping. Percy looked at the carts in surprise.

"We need all of this?" Grover set a hand on his shoulder,

"Kids need lots of stuff Percy, believe me. Rosie's 'room' is full of stuff." Grover made finger quotes with the arm he wasn't using to hold Rosie on the word room, he confused Portia almost as much as he would have if he would have stated the fact that his daughter lived inside a tree.

"Okay!" I interrupted in a fake cheery voice, "The last thing we need is dressers, right Piper?"

Piper saw what I was doing and helped me out with my cover up.

"Yeah, I saw some white ones that were on sale and that's the color the cribs are so that works out perfectly. Let's go check them out." We started walking Percy looked over at the cart, slightly disappointed.

"Annabeth, is everything done already? I wanted to help." I walked over and kissed him on the check.

"You still get to Seaweed Brain, you have veto power as we check out if you think that we should get something different and we get to set it up. Deal?" Percy nodded, I think that it hit him that he would have been mega bored if he had stayed with us.

"I did get two extra things that I use my awesome dad powers to say that we need to buy." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion,

"What?"

"These." Percy passed me two tiny onesie sets, one with a skirt and one with a pair of shorts. The set with the skirt was a dark purple and the set with the shorts was green. The onesies both said the same thing in white lettering. "I may be tiny but I'm tough." I smiled at Percy.

"I have a feeling this is why you took forever. You were finding clothes."

"Yeah, I wanted to find take home clothes." We finally got to the other side of the store with the dressers.

"Stick them in the cart Seaweed Brain. They're adorable."

Another half hour and several hundred dollars later we were on our way home with the first load. We had decided that after we got the first load back to our place Grover was going to go back for the rest of the stuff. I laughed as Thalia, Piper, and Percy glanced at each other in dismay at the amount of stuff they were going to have to carry upstairs. Percy sighed,

"Are we starting with the cribs or the dressers or the changing table?" Thalia had an answer "Dressers. That way Annabeth will be able to put away the little stuff. If she's bored she'll go bonkers."

"Hey, I take offence at that."

"Give us a minute, we'll defend ourselves after this is in Fia's room."

It took another several hours and several pizzas but by 9pm the rooms were set up. I had helped until I had another flashback and I was forced by all around me to sit and rest for an hour. Unfortunately, that means that I don't really know what anything upstairs looks like.

"Percy!" I called for the fifth time in the last minute. "Can I come see now?" He chuckled,

"Come see our Babies' rooms Annabeth. They're perfect." I ran up the stairs the best that I could considering that I had built in passengers and burst into Henry's room. It was perfect, the orange walls contrasted wonderfully with the green sheets and the green pillow on the rocking chair. Somehow, somebody found white Pegasus decals that had been stuck on the bright orange walls. Thalia had already folded what little clothes that we had and put them in his dresser. I wordlessly walking in awe to Fia's room and I was kind of amazed. Piper must have set something up with Percy because the blanket that was over the edge of rocking chair in this room was covered in hot pink and orange owls. The chair pillow was the same hot pink. The pink was actually a good contrast to the orange and some hot pink owls were on the walls.

"Woah," I breathed, "this is one of the few shopping trips I am actually happy with. Everything's fabulous."


	21. Luck

Leo: Why are you still writing in in the wrong spot? ITS WRONG!

Me: Because it helps me when I'm stuck for a beginning of a chapter.

Leo: Talk to the hand Cuz the face don't understand!

Me: THAT GRAMMER WAS HORRIBLE!

Leo: And so is your surprise.

Me: Ricky thought up some weird people. They don't understand genius when they see it.

Leo: POTATO!

* * *

**No one gets to attack me with forks. Everything will be fine.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

A baby shower. It shouldn't be a life or death situation right? Or is my luck really that bad. I was sitting in the living room watching my husband and best friend run around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was kind of funny.

"Percy? Are you sure that you guys have everything covered? I can still help." Percy stopped just long enough to kiss me.

"We have everything under control. Plus, you're busy looking beautiful." I blushed knowing full well that I was as big as a house and my curly hair that I had kept at jaw length since our wedding was a mess.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, I'm going to go upstairs to get ready." Percy's mouth opened the slightest bit to let me know that he was going to speak. "No Perseus, I don't need help." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay Annabeth, call me if you need me." I pushed myself up out of my chair.

"See you later guys." I walked upstairs into my room and put some cut but comfortable clothes. I slid on my largest shirt, a dark green tee shirt that was still incredibly tight across my belly, lucky me. I pulled on a pair of stretchy gray capris with a green butterfly on one leg before starting down the stairs. The doorbell rang just as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll get it!" I called to Percy and Thalia. I opened the door to see the only pure silver Pegasus I had ever seen standing in front of me. That wasn't what made me squeal though, what made me squeal was her rider. Percy's little sister Rebecca was perched on top of the silver horse.

Rebecca slid down from her mount and gave me a hug.

"Annabeth Jackson! Do you know how long it takes Silvermane to fly from New York to California?" I set a hand on her shoulder.

"Becca, I would say that a safe guess would be that it takes a long time. Thanks for not only coming but getting here early. Now, would you like to come inside?" my sister in law smiled and gracefully slid through the door, like she was a dolphin in the water and not a teenage warrior. She called out in a voice as clear as spring water.

"Perseus? Big Brother? Dude I'm early!" Percy stuck his head through the doorway from the living room, he was covered in streamers and I had to stifle a laugh. His face lit up when he saw his sister.

"Splash! You're really early. Silvermane isn't staying in the back yard is she?" Becca shrugged,

"She's going to roam, I'll call when I need her. Now can I get a hug?"

Percy wrapped his arms around his baby sister. She crinkled up her nose.

"Perseus, you need a haircut." I didn't stifle the laugh anymore, I let it out.

"You two haven't seen each other in months and that's what you say. Plus, I like Percy's hair." He seemed to like that comment.

"Of course you like my hair, my hair is just as awesome as I am." I was about to make a smart mouth comment when Thalia came out of the kitchen, covered in flour.

"Annabeth? It looks like I do need help and who is Percy hugging?" Seaweed Brain let go of Becca and she saluted Thalia with a smile.

"Lieutenant Grace, I have baking experience. Take me to your ingredients."

Thalia held up her hands first,

"Wait, before you show me how in the name of Hades to make chocolate-chip cookies, have you thought of my offer?" Rebecca nodded nervously, I didn't blame her, she hadn't told Percy that she had been thinking about being a huntress.

"Yeah, I'm in." Percy, although he was a Seaweed Brain, could read Rebecca well. The time they spent together when she was small must have helped with that.

"You're joining the hunters?" Unsurprisingly, he wasn't too disappointed that his little sister was going to stay little forever. She nodded again. Thalia set a hand on Becca's shoulder with a smile.

"We'll Iris message Artimis later, you can stay my tent with me in the back until I leave after the twins are born and then you can meet the others." Before the girls started rambling about how cool it was to be immortal I steered them into the kitchen.

"Come on, we have cookies that need to be done in an hour."

An hour, a bag of flour, a crate of Windex, and a box full of mustaches later we were done with the cookies and our other friends were starting to arrive. Percy was sitting on the edge of the kitchen, pleased with himself after sneaking blue food coloring into the cookies.

"Aren't baby showers typically a girl thing? Are you sure you don't want me to head out for a while or something?" I nodded as I loaded the dishwasher.

"Seaweed Brain, do we ever do anything normal? There's going to be guys here too, Leo, Frank, Jason, Bob and Matt are coming, not to mention Paul and my dad. It's not like we would force you into a room full of girls without re-enforcements." The doorbell rang again,

"I got it!" Percy hollered as he scrambled out of the kitchen, slipping on some spilt butter. "Hey Beth! Our families are here!"

I set down the last dish and walked out to see my dad talking with Paul, Sally and Angela talking about cookie recipes, and Bob, Matt, and Percy taking everyone's coats to stick them in the "Safe Room." I smiled,

"Hi guys, Come on in." I was wrapped in several hugs and we stashed several large baby presents in the corner of the living room. Over the next half hour we talked and people continues to flow through the doors. After a while I was surrounded with people. Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason and Frank were all sitting in a row that they had dubbed the "Row of Awesome." Hazel and Piper started chanting,

"Presents, Presents, Presents!" Rebecca and Thalia quickly moved all of the gifts from the corner to the middle of the room in front of Percy and I. We unwrapped onesies, diaper bags, blankets, stuffed animals, and even tiny shoes. _So far, so good. _I thought. That meant that I had just jinxed myself and my luck had to turn from okay to rotten. I was pulled into yet another vision from Gaia.

This vision was different, more intense, and I wasn't able to tell anything that was going on around me. What was chasing me this time was a drakon, the same drakon that killed Selina. Its yellow eyes were milky and rimmed with red from being stabbed. Its teeth were still tinted red from her blood. I reached for a dagger that wasn't there as I ran. The drakon continued to slither behind me as my Athena brain bombarded me with distracting random facts like how its scales were harder than titanium and that its acid could easily corrode armor. Unfortunately there wasn't much armor in Tartarus. The drakon cornered me and I froze, its yellow eyes glaring into mine. It lunged at my midsection and I had a moment of agony as I felt the acid on my skin before I snapped out of the vision.

I jolted against a strong pair of arms. I was breathing hard but what really startled me was that I was still in pain.

"Percy!"

"I'm here. Thalia's distracting everybody in the other room. What was it this time?" I took several shaky breaths before speaking again, it felt like somebody was stabbing me with a sword.

"It was a new one. The Lydian Drakon. It got me." The gravity of what I just said hit me like a ton of bricks. "It was new. Percy! She sent me a new one! She can't wake up! Not now, she's not allowed to!" Percy rubbed my shoulders,

"Annabeth, she sends visions in her sleep, it's something that she does. Now are you ready to get up?" I nodded and stood up. I felt sticky and looked down on impulse. I almost screamed, I was bleeding. Something was wrong.

"Percy!" I whispered, too scared to scream. He took a deep breath and kept his voice steady even though I could tell that he was scared out of his mind.

"Rebecca, can you come in here? Bring Thalia." He phrased it as a question but Rebecca knew about my visions so she came running. She towed Thalia with her.

"What in the name of Zeus?" Thalia gasped. Percy kept on his everything is going to be okay voice.

"Thalia go start my car. Rebecca go grab Annabeth's bag, it's on our dresser. When you're done with that head to the car. If you don't hurry we're leaving without you." The girls ran and Percy helped me walk out of the living room. The pain was getting worse but it wasn't labor pains. Everyone crowded around us as we walked through the kitchen to the door. Percy called out.

"Hi! Everyone needs to stop talking. If you have godly blood we're on our way to New Rome. Nobody touch Annabeth. She's freaking out. I'll call you later with an update. Piper, calm down the parents before you leave."

We took my minivan instead of Percy's car and I hated the entire ride. Thalia was going to take me to the mortal hospital but I refused.

"We are going to see Amy. She is on call 24/7 and I know her. We will see her." Everyone knew better than to fight with me right now. I was gripping Percy's hand so hard his fingers were white. We got to the tunnel and Percy flashed his tattoo.

"Let me in. Now. Or I get Reyna." They let us pass quickly and as soon as we were in the parking lot we called Blackjack, who followed us to California. He had a silent conversation with Percy and we were on our way. The entire ride hurt, but less than it had when we were at home. We landed right in front of the hospital.

"Hi Mikayla," I said with what I wanted to be a smile but was most likely a grimace. "Can you page OB that we're on our way up? We need Amy. Now."

The pain was lessening but it was still killing me. Sid met us up front and as soon as he saw me lead me to a room, leaving Percy to deal with the technical stuff. I held Thalia's hand until Amy came in the room followed quickly by Percy and Rebecca. Amy was calm and collected.

"Okay, we have a bunch of People in this room so one of you has to wait outside before I can do anything to help." Rebecca came forwards and gave my free hand a quick squeeze before kissing her brother on the cheek and heading out of the room. Amy set a hand on my arm, "Would you like to tell me what's happening or is Percy going to?" I pointed to Percy and He took a deep breath.

"Beth had another flashback but this one was longer and more intense and left her still in pain. After she woke up she freaked out because it was a new vision and she hadn't gotten a new vision in years. We got up to go back to the baby shower and Beth started bleeding.

Amy nodded,

"That is different. See, we don't really know what effect Tartarus really had on your guys' bodies and we don't know what effect flashbacks have on your body Annabeth. What I do know though is how to be a doctor and to help you right now. We're going to check heartbeats and then we'll go from there." I nodded and Amy pulled out her crazy baby monitoring machine. The freezing cold jell went on my belly and a frown pasted itself on Amy's face. I got scared beyond panicking and screaming. My voice was suddenly deathly calm.

"What is it Amy? What's wrong?" She didn't answer me for a moment as she continued probing my belly with her machine. Amy sat up quickly and folded her hands in her lap so that they would have something to do.

"I've figured out what's going on," She said slowly, "We have to make a decision. You may want your friend to leave." Thalia tried to leave but I gripped her hand tighter and reached over for Percy's hand at the same time.

"They're both staying. Now what's going on with me and my babies?"

Amy explained it calmly but I could tell that she was nervous too.

"It looks like Fia's gone into fetal distress. We can try to stop it but if we can't we will need to deliver your babies today." Everyone's faces went snow white. When I spoke my voice was hollow.

"What caused the distress? I didn't do something wrong did I? How can I stop it?" Amy was quick to try to calm me.

"Annabeth, you didn't do anything wrong. Most likely it was the extra stress put on your body by the flashbacks. We are going to give you some extra oxygen and a small piece of ambrosia. You're going to need to lie down on your side and then-"

"We'll go from there. I know." I looked over at Percy. His eyes were cloudy, like his emotions were brewing a storm in them. The one thing that I could read in them was fear. For me and the twins. He put on his brave face and forced on a smile.

"See, Amy's going to help and then everything's will be fine." I nodded even though I didn't believe him. The outcome of the evening was up to luck.

An hour later things still weren't better. Thalia stepped out of the room to update Rebecca and we were in between checks on Sofia and Henry. Percy and I had a moment to talk freely without being judged. As soon as the door clicked behind Thalia words spilt from my mouth.

"Percy. I'm beyond terrified and if things aren't better in the next few minutes were going to need to figure out what to do next and-" Percy sat down beside me and started rubbing my back.

"Shh, I know. Beyond terrified is what I've been feeling since your vision two hours ago. What do you want to do?" What did I want to do? I wanted Sofia and henry to get here safely and if that meant cutting me open I would do it.

"I'm open to C-section if you are." I said trying to be confident. I was horrible at faking it. Percy leaned over and kissed me.

"If you're okay with it then I am to." I looked down at my belly as Henry kicked. The spot where Sofia was laying was still. Amy checked Sofia's stats. No change.

"Have you guys made a decision?" I nodded.

"Get ready to slice me open Amy." Percy grimaced at my choice of words. The thought of me being cut open by anything made him nervous. He reached a hand over and gripped mind like it was his lifeline. Amy saw how uncomfortable he was and said the only thing that really would comfort him.

"Percy, you can scrub in and sit by Annabeth if you want to." He nodded quickly and Amy grabbed a wheelchair for me. Percy grabbed my bag and I was taken to a room where a sweet nurse helped me into an itchy hospital gown. I was given the demigod equivalent of an epidural and was helped into a rolling hospital bed. We wheeled out and Percy was waiting outside of the door decked out in a pair of bright blue scrubs. He tossed my bag onto the chair in the corner of the room and walked with us to the delivery room. I took a deep breath. No going back now.

Amy had somebody drape up a sterile sheet up so that Percy and I couldn't see my insides. That was probably a good thing. Last time I saw my intestines we both freaked out. That wasn't fun. Amy walked us through what she was doing and her voice was calming. I barely realized when they cut me open. It didn't hurt, it was more of someone pulling on me. Percy kept his eyes on my face so that he wouldn't look at the surgeons that were touching my insides. If he paid attention to them he would probably hurt them, armed or not. Amy cleared her throat,

"Annabeth, Percy, Sofia probably isn't going to yell, okay? As soon as we get her out she's going straight to Dr. Coy and He's going to fix her right up okay?" I nodded and Percy gave them a signal that I heard them. There was some more tugging and a small smile from Percy as they took Sofia out. Chaos ensued. They brought Sofia over to the baby table in the corner and the doctors started working on her. They took Henry out of my abdomen and the loudest wail I had ever heard came from his little lungs. Just as they were cleaning him up a cry came from Sofia. And that's when the tears flowed.

They got Henry cleaned up first and brought him over to us. They placed him in my arms first.

"Hi Henry," I whispered after I kissed his forehead. "I'm your Mommy and your Daddy is right here." Percy put a kiss on his hand and transferred it to the little boy with downy blonde hair.

"Welcome to the world Henry Luke, we've been so excited to meet you." A nurse walked over holding a little pink bundle.

"Your little Angel here is a lucky one. She's a bit smaller than we had expected but she should be perfectly fine." Percy held out his arms for her immediately and held his baby girl. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and swept what little black curls she had away from her eyes. His voice broke when he whispered out one of the sweetest things I had heard him say and that's saying a lot because Percy was one of the sweetest people I knew.

"Sofia Thalia,_ I_ am the lucky one. _I_ get to be your daddy and this beautiful lady right here is your mommy." I smiled at my blessings that were all feet from me and thought about Thalia and Rebecca waiting in our room for us. Maybe I was luckier than I thought I was this morning.


	22. Something to Smile About

Annabeth: You aren't allowed to own me. You said so you, Rick Riordan owns the characters here.

Me: Most of them do belong to him, just like the song I mention belongs to Taylor Swift, but I own Rebecca, Sofia, and Henry.

Annabeth: No! You can't own them.

Me: I thought them up.

Annabeth: You still can't, Percy? We need to slice Gracie to pieces.

Me: NOO! (I ran far, far, away but I still own my three perfect characters.)

* * *

(There's no time skip this chapter Owlets)

* * *

Percy's POV

I spent the entire night up even though nothing was wrong. On the contrary I stayed up because my world was right. I kept my eyes on the twins, my mind kept on telling me that they were going to disappear, that having them and Annabeth was too good to be true. I didn't want to sleep, to fall into the world of nightmares again, to where dreams made me want to never sleep again. Henry started crying and I gently picked him up, easing him into my arms. I rocked him gently as I stood and bounced up and down. I started to hum softly, I didn't even register what I was humming I just hummed. He quieted down quickly and his eyes were actually open, not scrunched up with wails so that I could see what they looked like. They were pools of deep sea green and for once I could understand what it people were talking about when they flipped out over my eyes. I also may have been a bit biased.

"Okay Henry," I whispered, barely audible. "We better get you back to sleep shouldn't we?" His response was squirming like a worm in my arms. A small cry escaped his mouth and I sighed, "Okay buddy, let's try not to wake Mommy, okay?" I quickly fixed him up a bottle and held it for him as he ate. I glanced over at the clock, it was 6:30. I smiled, let Annabeth sleep. I set Henry back in the small crib he shared with Fia and closed the shades a bit tighter. I sat back down in my chair and jumped as Annabeth did. She gasped and looked around franticly. I took the required three steps across the room and sat down beside her, wrapping her in my arms as I sat beside her.

"Percy? I had a Nightmare again, Where are they? Where are the twins? How are they? Are they okay?"

I nodded,

"Wise Girl, They're perfectly fine. I just got Henry back to sleep. And he opened his eyes. They're just like mine." Annabeth tried to push herself out of her bed but I stopped her.

"Percy, let me up."

"Annabeth, you don't want to tear your stiches, I'll bring them here." I lifted Sofia over first, kissing her forehead before handing her to Annabeth. I picked up Henry next, I was amazed that the twins were so tiny even though all of the doctors seemed to think that they were huge. I got to Annabeth just as she squeaked with delight,

"Percy, Fia's eyes!" I halfway bounced half walked over to the other side of the bed so I could see her face better.

Her eyes were spheres of pure beauty, and I'm not just saying that because I'm biased. The windows to her soul looked like metallic Tie-dye. Swirls of stormy, silver gray mixed with bright, sunny sea green. Beth sighed,

"Okay, the world is bliss now, the titans could take over and I would be fine as long as the four of us were together."

"The four of us." I had to repeat it just because it was so unreal. Annabeth leaned against me as I sat beside her and I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out softly. Thalia walked in, she had stayed over at piper and Jason's place after the twins were born and everything was okay. She had a crowd of people in tow.

"Hi, you're so lucky that my brother was praetor because without that card you wouldn't have visitors.

She stepped out of the way to reveal my mom, dad, and Paul in front, Athena, Annabeth's dad and Angela behind them, standing out in the hallway impatiently waiting there turns were the seven, Zach, and a slightly grumpy Rebecca. I assumed that she didn't get much sleep out in the waiting room chairs last night. Everyone seemed to be holding a box of what looked like cupcakes rolled from onesies and socks. Thalia slid backwards with a smile and a promise.

"I will be waiting to hold my niece and nephew when everyone else is done." She slipped backwards to help Rebecca to a chair so she wouldn't fall over. I had the biggest smile on my face despite the fact that all I could smell was rubbing alcohol and sick.

"Who would like to meet Henry and Sofia Jackson?" The parents got to go first, My Dad and Beth's mom went first so that they could leave before they got migraines from everyone thinking of them as four people instead of two.

What surprised me was how human they seemed holding their grandchildren. My dad was holding Sofia and Athena was holding Henry. I would never admit it out loud but the fact that Athena, the goddess who hated me, was holding one of my babies, scared me worse than Tartarus. The fact that she and my dad had brought the twins black Pegasus stuffed animals was adorable. That didn't stop me watching her any less carefully though. Soon they had to leave, they each planted a soft, divine, kiss on the infants' heads, handed them to my mom and Annabeth's Dad, and disappeared. Our parents freaked out over them. There was copious amounts of ooohs and aaahhs over how beautiful and quiet the twins were. My mom kept blowing air on their tummies making them giggle. They stayed in the room when the others came in. I was glad that these people were my family and even the guys hugged the other guys. We were brothers and sisters, the tightest knit group of people that I had ever seen.

The girls rushed forwards first. Piper, Hazel and Rebecca hugged both Annabeth and I before turning their attention to the twins. I don't know why Rebecca was hugging me as I had seen her five hours ago. With sisters, who knows? Rebecca held Henry and smiled. She used a baby voice as she talked.

"Percy, he is the most adorable little guy in all of the demigod world, he might need the mist to cover up how adorable he is, he might, he might." Meanwhile Piper was holding Sofia, her voice was soft as she sang to the baby. She was singing the first verse of one of those Taylor swift songs that Annabeth had been humming. Never grow up is what I think it was. With the twins occupied and everybody staring at them I sat down by Annabeth.

"You know Annabeth, I don't think I've had the privilege of kissing you yet this morning." She laughed softly,

"Go on Seaweed Brain, pay your morning kisses, they're overdue."

Just as I leaned over and kissed her Leo made fire truck noises.

"WEooWEooWEooWEoo! COOTIE ALERT!" Hazel walked over and silenced him with a kiss.

"Do you still have a problem with cooties Hot Stuff?" He shook his head with a salute,

"No Miss Hazel ma'am. May I ask you a question Miss Hazel ma'am?" She smirked.

"You just did, Hot Stuff. Can it wait until later?" Leo shook his head,

"The question will be quick Goldie, please?" She nodded with a smirk, slightly impatient so that she could hold the twins.

"Sure Hot Stuff. Shoot." Leo knelt down on the floor in front of her and pulled a tiny box out of his tool belt.

"I'll brave the cooties if you will Hazel. Marry me, please?" She nodded and extended her hand. Leo slipped the ring on her finger and turned around with a smile bigger than Texas on his face. "Now I can hold a baby, I'm not shaking anymore." The twins were passed around from person to person as Annabeth and I looked at the onesie cupcakes. I unrolled one and I laughed.

"Annabeth, I'm pretty sure that this is for Sofia from Thalia," I held up a dark blue onesie that said _Future Member of the Huntresses of Artimis. _We both had a laugh unwrapping all of them, each of the onesies had a funny saying on it. Some of them were weird things, like _Kelp Head 2.0 _or _Nectar, Nutella, same thing._ The only thing that made them make sense at all was the fact that on the top of each box was the name of the person the onesies were from. Piper handed Henry to my mom so that she could stare at me better. Finally I got to uncomfortable.

"Piper, what's up?" She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't seen you and Annabeth this happy very often since Tartarus, last time you were this happy was a year ago, at your wedding. You're both just so smiley, it's lovely." Annabeth smirked over at Piper.

"The reason were so smiley is because we have something to smile about."

* * *

**There we go. The end of Five Years Later. The reason I stopped writing here was because babies don't do much. If I get a bunch of people saying that they want a sequel I may consider it. On to the other stories. I'm starting my own Danny Phantom series. I post the first book when I have it finished. What I'm most excited about though is that I'm going to do the 100 theme challenge. It is also going to be Danny Phantom because I am slightly obsessed. Thanks for reading my little story and let me know if you want more of the Jackson family. Bye!**

* * *

**:D**


End file.
